Correspondance oubliée
by xpersonnex
Summary: [spin-off de Delirium : Initium] Cette correspondance était faite pour être oubliée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû finir entre les mains gantées d'un Pacificateur. [REPRISE PAR NAFRAYU]
1. Un carton sur le pas de la porte

_Dédiée à l'homme qui n'a reçu qu'une seule lettre des dizaines que je lui ai écrites._

**_B_**onsoir mes petits zestes insomniaques, ou mes petits zestes qui viennent de découvrir trois-cent-soixante-cinq mails dans votre boite de réception ! *là on va me haïr*.

Bon, avant de me hurler dessus parce que vous allez devoir supprimer un tas de mails, sachez que j'en ai autant à supprimer… Et en plus vous avez assisté à un évènement historique !

Ou presque…

Je ne suis pas persuadée que ça soit du déjà-vu. En même temps, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il y ait des gens assez tarés pour attendre d'avoir autant de chapitres en stock pour publier !

_Mais quand faut-il lire **Correspondance oubliée **?_

Correspondance oubliée est un **spin-off de Delirium : Initium **qui entre en jeu à la fin de la première année d'absence de Finnick. Vous pouvez le lire après la lecture de :

_Chapitre treize : Renuntiatio – Secunda Pars._

Naturellement, il vaut mieux le lire avant le chapitre quinze si vous désirez comprendre pleinement l'histoire. (Le chapitre quatorze n'interférant pas vraiment avec ce spin-off.)

Avant de passer aux – nombreux - remerciements, je vais faire un avertissement. Oui, c'est du rating K+, vous ne rêvez pas, ça arrive même aux meilleurs ! *hum*. Mais ce n'est pas de l'absence de lemon et de violence dont je veux parler. Non, petits zestes, je veux parler de la longueur des chapitres.

En effet, j'ai voulu respecter la psychologie de mon personnage, Annie. À mes yeux, elle n'est pas une folle d'écriture mais plutôt une scientifique. Donc, sachant qu'elle écrit rapidement tous les jours, il est évident qu'elle ne fait pas des romans. Je dis ça pour les gens qui trouveraient les chapitres courts, dans un souci de logique, de présentation et de pratique, il fallait que je sépare chaque courrier sinon, soit en O.S, ou en répartition mensuelle, ça aurait été assez indigeste et ça aurait perdu un peu de son sens.

_Disclaimer_ : L'œuvre et les personnages de Suzanne Collins ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon le tome III ne se serait pas du tout passé comme ça ! Cependant, la correspondance est l'œuvre complète de mon Annie, oui celle qui vit avec moi, et si vous souhaitez utiliser ma théorie ou l'un de ses courriers, envoyez-moi un petit M.P (déjà parce qu'à priori je dirai oui, mais surtout parce que ma colère sera légendaire si je découvre une utilisation faite dans mon dos.)

Je vous laisse découvrir cette correspondance qui n'a pas su trouver son destinataire…

* * *

**Un carton sur le pas de la porte****…**

_Village des vainqueurs, district Quatre._

Madox Stollen est heureux de sa situation. À quarante ans, après un peu plus de vingt années de service chez les Pacificateurs, il a décroché une place de choix ; la surveillance du Village des vainqueurs au district Quatre.

C'est un district tranquille, où de toute façon d'autres Pacificateurs gèrent le quartier le plus difficile. Lui, il a une jolie maison en bord de mer qu'il partage avec sa femme et ses deux enfants qui prendront bientôt leur indépendance. Originaire du Deux, il n'avait connu que les pentes rocheuses de son village accroché à flanc de montagne, alors quand on lui a proposé cette mutation, il a sauté sur l'occasion.

Il est tombé amoureux de la mer.

La première fois qu'il s'est déchaussé pour poser ses pieds nus dans le sable trempé par l'écume, ça a été une révélation. Plus jamais il ne voudrait quitter cet endroit. Ses prunelles vertes, semblables à celles des habitants, avaient rencontré l'infini. L'horizon.

Il trouve aux vagues une force prodigieuse.

Quand il les regarde le matin, il se sent vivant. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, il met la baïonnette à sa ceinture, elle est devenue purement décorative. À l'exception de ce cambriolage en Juin, le premier et le dernier sans doute, il n'y a pas eu d'effractions. Personne ne s'aventure dans le Village des vainqueurs sans y être invité.

Sauf une fille.

Il ne la connait pas vraiment. Il sait qu'elle vient parfois saluer Mags, la doyenne des vainqueurs, et qu'elle dépose de petites choses devant la maison de Finnick Odair. Rien de plus. Elle l'a toujours salué poliment avant de disparaitre en courant dans l'allée. Il a seulement retenu d'elle son aspect frêle, ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux d'un vert profond.

Elle lui rappelle la gamine qu'ils avaient montrée lors des soixante-cinquièmes Jeux. Annie Fresta…Presta… Cresta !

Ce matin, il la croise encore. Elle a l'air pressée, angoissée. C'est sans doute l'effet de la Moisson qui aura lieu le lendemain. Il lui fait un bref signe de la main, elle ne répond pas. Il hausse les épaules et prend son tour de garde. Il adore prendre son temps, regarder les jardins. Surtout celui de Mags. Elle a un vrai don pour ça.

En passant devant chez Finnick Odair, quelque chose attire son attention, un carton. Des papiers pliés comme s'ils allaient être envoyés, apparemment les pages arrachées d'un carnet, débordent et tombent sur la petite margelle devant la porte. Il se penche et les ramasse. Ce n'est pas prudent de laisser une telle masse de courriers à la vue de tous. Il sourit, ça doit être les lettres d'amour enflammées de l'adolescente, il les remettra à son destinataire quand il arrivera en fin de journée.

Ah, l'amour !

Il les pose dans la petite loge qui se situe à l'entrée du Village et d'où il peut filtrer les allées et venues. Il remarque un papier où l'encre semble s'être diluée à cause de l'humidité. À cause des larmes.

Il regarde furtivement de chaque côté, la curiosité le dévore. Qu'a-t-elle pu écrire dans toutes ces lettres pour en arriver à pleurer sur le papier ? Il déplie avec ses mains gantées le feuillet, la coupure sur le côté est grossière, comme s'il avait été déchiré à la hâte d'un cahier.

Il prend une grande inspiration, c'est moche de violer l'intimité de cette jeune fille, mais il doit savoir.

«_Mardi 10 f__é__vrier_

Finnick,

J'ai obtenu une place dans le programme Perfectio. C'est une façon d'espérer que je te retrouverai au Capitole quand je serai majeure… et si la Moisson ne m'emporte pas. Je suis un peu lasse que le Capitole s'occupe de nos vies et s'amuse à nous séparer, à briser des familles.

Je t'aime, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. Mais à cause de ces stupides Jeux, je dois emprunter d'autres chemins dans la peur ! Je déteste tous ces gens ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je voudrais juste qu'on soit ensemble, toi et moi…

On pourrait être là-bas, au-delà des barbelés, au-delà de la dictature…

Annie. »

Ses doigts se crispent sur le papier, elle critique le Capitole. La mâchoire serrée, il en lit d'autres. Au milieu des banalités, un vrai sentiment de révolte gronde, et si elle arrivait à faire tourner la tête au vainqueur ?

Il pense à sa femme, à ses enfants. Si les lettres tombent entre les mains de Finnick, tout pourrait être différent, mais surtout, il en serait responsable. Et chacun sait ce que deviennent ce genre de personnes…

Il frissonne, songe à la grande cisaille qui fabrique les Muets. Non. Il doit faire parvenir ces lettres au Capitole. Nerveusement, il emballe soigneusement le carton, veillant à ce que tous les feuillets soient présents. Il se rend à l'hôtel de justice, dans le bureau de Loryc Shwartz, chef des Pacificateurs. Tendu.

Il attend que la secrétaire l'autorise à entrer, il se tient droit, le menton levé. Ses pas résonnent lourdement sur le parquet deux fois centenaire. Les meubles sont précieux, finement travaillés. C'est l'œuvre du district Un.

— Quelle est l'urgence ? interroge son supérieur.

— Pendant mon tour de garde, j'ai trouvé ceci au Village des vainqueurs. C'est une correspondance adressée à Monsieur Odair, répond-il en posant le carton sur le bureau avant de reculer respectueusement d'un pas.

— Sans doutes des déclarations d'amour, rit-il doucement. Vous faites du zèle.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Mais il s'avère que ces lettres contiennent de vives critiques qui pourraient influencer la position de Finnick Odair vis-à-vis du Capitole, explique Madox en luttant pour ne pas se triturer les mains.

Le regard du chef des Pacificateurs s'assombrit. Il est au courant de l'utilité de Finnick Odair pour le président, s'il venait à échapper à son contrôle, il y aurait bien plus qu'une tête qui tomberait.

— Je me rends au Capitole. Le commandant Dirk assurera l'intérim en mon absence. Vous serez récompensé pour votre flair.

Il se lève et serre la main à ce Pacificateur qui vient de les sortir d'une fâcheuse situation.


	2. Dimanche 14 septembre

_Dimanche 14 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Hier c'était la Moisson. Je t'ai vu sur scène, tu étais beau. Je pense à l'autre soir, à ce que nous avons fait. Maintenant, je sais que tu pars au Capitole. Je sais que tu pars loin de moi. Alors je t'écris. C'est idiot parce que je n'ai pas d'adresse où t'envoyer mon courrier, alors je viendrai te les déposer un jour devant chez toi, au Village des vainqueurs.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de t'écrire alors que tu ne liras sans doute jamais ces lignes, mais… C'est ma façon à moi de te garder encore un peu avec moi. Je crois que quand j'écris ton prénom, tu es là, tout près.

Finnick, tu me manques.

J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal l'autre jour, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste voulu t'aimer et croire que c'était réciproque. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ça. Alors ce n'est pas grave, je vais rester Annie, la meilleure amie. Je te raconterai ce que je vois, ce que je vis. Et si un jour tu déplies ce papier, ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais parti.

Prends soin de toi.

Annie.


	3. Lundi 15 septembre

_Lundi 15 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui j'ai dû aller en cours, comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille. Enfin, tu connais ça, tu l'as déjà vécu. Le soleil me nargue, je vire au rouge écrevisse. J'aimerais voir la pluie un peu plus souvent, j'aime l'odeur de la pierre humide. J'aime bien voir les gouttes couler le long des carreaux aussi.

Tu sais, ton départ a rendu beaucoup de gens tristes. Enfin non, c'est surtout les filles et quelques garçons qui le vivent mal. Mais sinon les autres sont plutôt contents, maintenant ils peuvent se consoler à tour de bras. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé des bras consolateurs moi aussi. Je ne te trompe pas, je ne te trahis pas. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir quelqu'un… J'ai juste besoin d'une chose qui m'attache au district.

Mais ce n'était qu'un au revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Annie


	4. Mardi 16 septembre

_Mardi 16 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ce matin, Téthys a encore voulu chasser les mouettes. Elle me désespère. Naturellement, elle n'a encore rien attrapé et je doute qu'elle y arrive un jour.

Téthys ne sait pas voler. Moi non plus, c'est dommage… je serais bien venue jusqu'au Capitole.

C'est comment la vie là-bas ? Tu dois voir tellement de choses… Si tu reviens un jour, tu pourras demander une autorisation pour qu'on aille voir la neige ? J'aimerais vraiment voir cette chose si froide qui recouvre tout de blanc.

Ici, les gens commencent à se faire une raison, mais moi je veux y croire. Je sais que tu reviendras.

Annie.


	5. Mercredi 17 septembre

_Mercredi 17 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, le poisson de la cantine était douteux. L'espace d'un moment, je me suis crue à la Grève. J'exagère un peu peut-être. Mais il était douteux, pas comme celui que tu pêchais.

Quand tu rentreras, on ira pêcher avec le Survivant, d'accord ? Et tu m'apprendras à le conduire, comme ça je pourrai être la capitaine pour de vrai.

Annie.


	6. Jeudi 18 septembre

_Jeudi 18 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis désolée. J'ai vu le bain de sang aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour lui donner l'envie de gagner, que tu n'as pas voulu abandonner.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Toi et moi on le sait, les Jeux sont de la faute du Capitole. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu as dû lui donner plein de bons conseils et lui… et lui il a seulement voulu rentrer plus vite, à sa façon. Je pense que je peux le comprendre.

Je crois que si je devais partir, je passerais mes derniers instants avec toi. Juste pour me souvenir d'avant.

C'était bien avant…

Annie.


	7. Vendredi 19 septembre

_Vendredi 19 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

La seconde tribut est morte. Cette année, nous n'avons pas brillé aux Jeux. Au fond, c'est tant mieux je crois. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on glorifie des meurtriers. Non, pardon, je voulais dire que ce n'est pas en tuant qu'on devient vraiment quelqu'un… Ou alors si, on devient quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu te souviens de quand on jouait aux pirates ? On finissait toujours par faire chavirer la barque. On n'avait pas peur, on riait. Mais je crois que si aujourd'hui je fais chavirer notre barque, tu croiras que je veux te tuer. Comme les autres dans l'arène.

Dis Finnick, comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça sur le cœur ? Comment tu fais pour vivre avec la peur ?

Annie.


	8. Samedi 20 septembre

_Samedi 20 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je t'écris depuis la plage. Depuis notre plage.

Il fait beau, chaud, comme l'autre jour. J'ai du mal à croire que toi et moi on…

Je me demande toujours si j'étais la première, ou si d'autres étaient passées avant. Je sais que je vais revenir dans tes bras un jour. Je vais venir au Capitole, ou toi tu reviendras, et puis on oubliera ensemble tes Jeux.

Nos Jeux.

Je trouve le quartier du Bastingage plus beau que le Village des vainqueurs, tu crois qu'on pourrait y vivre ?

Annie.


	9. Dimanche 21 septembre

_Dimanche 21 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Téthys veut jouer. Franchement, quelle idée t'as eu quand tu lui as appris à rapporter ! Elle me harcèle mais je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer. En fait, je pense à nous depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Je me rappelle de tes débuts de pêcheur. Tu n'attrapais que de la friture et moi je me moquais. J'aimais bien quand on se chamaillait, quand on ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à jouer.

J'ai toujours le collier en coquillage blanc. Je le garderai toujours. Parce que je sais que tu mens à la télévision ! TU MENS ! C'est idiot, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Finnick, pourquoi tu dis tout ça aux journalistes ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me laisses encore une fois ?

Annie.


	10. Lundi 22 septembre

_Lundi 22 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui la voix me parle. Tu sais, cette drôle de voix qui me dit des choses horribles.

Je t'en supplie, reviens.

Annie.


	11. Mardi 23 septembre

_Mardi 23 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je n'ai pas mangé. Sans toi, je n'ai pas faim. Et toi ? T'arrives à avaler quelque chose ? Pourquoi c'est compliqué comme ça ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste être ensemble ?

Je ne comprends pas, les vainqueurs doivent rester dans leur maison au Village, non ? Je me pose trop de questions et toi… Et toi tu n'y répondras jamais.

Ou si ?

Annie.


	12. Mercredi 24 septembre

_Mercredi 24 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai repris les cours d'aquariophilie avec Monsieur Ternetzi. Il est toujours gentil. Quand il sait que ça ne va pas trop, il fait tout pour me trouver du chocolat chaud. Normalement c'est pour les profs, mais je suis une privilégiée. Tu en as déjà goûté ?

Je travaille dur aussi, ma mère n'est pas très sympa. Elle crie de plus en plus chaque jour. Parfois je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je crois que quoi que je fasse, j'ai tout faux.

Je crois que je me suis souvent trompée.

Annie.


	13. Jeudi 25 septembre

_Jeudi 25 septembre_

* * *

Viens m'enlever comme pour mes quatorze ans. Je t'en supplie.

AU SECOURS !


	14. Vendredi 26 septembre

_Vendredi 26 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai un bleu énorme au bras. Ma mère m'a serrée le poignet un peu fort hier. Je crois que j'ai encore fait une bêtise. Mais je n'avais pas faim, je ne voulais pas manger pour vomir ensuite. Je déteste vomir.

Ce soir, j'ai pris un carré de sucre. C'est parce qu'un jour un petit garçon m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir un carré de sucre sur soi.

Tu vois, même dans les petites choses il y a toujours un truc pour me faire penser à toi.

Annie.


	15. Samedi 27 septembre

_Samedi 27 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis passé devant le Survivant aujourd'hui. Tu sais que des bénévoles l'entretiennent ? Puis ils ont installé un genre de cordon rouge devant l'amarrage pour la passerelle, le même que celui qui sépare les groupes à la Moisson. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si tu reviens, tu retrouveras ton bateau en parfait état.

J'essaye de me dire qu'au pire, je te verrai dans un an, tu rentreras forcément pour la prochaine Moisson. Et si les journalistes te laissent un peu respirer, on pourra partir en mer.

Annie.


	16. Dimanche 28 septembre

_Dimanche 28 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il pleut. Je crois que c'est assez rare pour le souligner. Et forcément, Téthys chasse les gouttes d'eau. J'aimerais être comme elle et pouvoir m'amuser d'un rien. C'est si simple quand on est un animal. Panem ou pas, on reste ce que l'on est.

J'essaye de rester qui je suis, mais je crois que malgré tout, je change. J'ai l'impression de devoir toujours m'adapter, d'être un caméléon, tu sais les créatures qui changent de couleur. Non, tu ne sais pas… Tu n'as pas fait les mêmes cours que moi et d'ailleurs tu n'en suis plus du tout.

J'espère que tu es un caméléon là-bas…

Annie.


	17. Lundi 29 septembre

_Lundi 29 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je déteste le lundi maintenant. Avant, c'était le jour où je m'occupais des courses et du repas pour toi et ton père. Mais c'est devenu un jour triste, lugubre, qui ne fait que commencer une autre semaine sans toi.

Donc je retrouve les autres au lycée, les couples recommencent doucement à se former. Je reste seule. Je ne vois plus Ewen.

Je suis là et je t'attends.

Annie.


	18. Mardi 30 septembre

_Mardi 30 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Ternetzi. Il est plein de gentilles attentions pour moi. Je crois que si je ne sombre pas complètement, c'est grâce à lui. Il a perdu quelqu'un à cause des Jeux, je crois que ça nous rapproche. Mais je ne me plains pas, toi au moins tu es vivant.

Finnick, tu me manques. Tu es certain de ne pas pouvoir revenir ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans le mois ? Je vais devoir attendre chaque Moisson pour t'apercevoir ?

Annie.


	19. Mercredi 1er octobre

_Mercredi 1er octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ce matin je suis passée chez toi, enfin plutôt chez Mags. Tu sais, elle fait de bonnes pâtes de fruits, je me demande si tu les as déjà goutées. J'ai hâte d'être en Décembre pour qu'elle en fasse aux coings.

Un Pacificateur monte la garde devant chez toi. Je suppose qu'il collecte les fleurs et autres cadeaux que te laissent les filles. Je ne t'ai rien apporté. Je n'avais pas envie de me perdre dans la masse.

Je n'ai pas envie de me noyer.

Annie.


	20. Jeudi 2 octobre

_Jeudi 2 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ça sent le café dans la maison et jusqu'au bout de la rue. Ma mère agite une feuille de papier pour entrainer le parfum vers l'extérieur. Je sais qu'elle le fait tous les matins, mais je crois que c'est bien de te rappeler les choses qui te faisaient rire.

J'espère que tu vas bien… Tu as une jolie maison là-bas ?

Annie.


	21. Vendredi 3 octobre

_Vendredi 3 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai dû changer d'uniforme, je suis encore trop maigre. Enfin… je n'ai jamais été bien grosse. Tes poissons me manquent, les autres ont l'air moins bon. Je voudrais pêcher avec toi, juste pour comprendre ta satisfaction quand tu arrives à sortir une prise.

Le coucher de soleil est toujours aussi beau. Je le regarde tous les soirs en me rappelant de cette nuit.

Annie.


	22. Samedi 4 octobre

_Samedi 4 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis allée ramasser des pavots de Californie. J'ai croisé Fanny, elle travaille comme secrétaire chez un caréneur. Elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un, un riche de l'Artimon qui a le double de son âge. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle m'a racontée tout ça, mais je suis heureuse pour elle.

Je ne suis plus sûre d'aimer les pavots. Ils ont tous l'air moches depuis quelques temps.

Annie.


	23. Dimanche 5 octobre

_Dimanche 5 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, j'aide ma mère à faire le ménage. Ce n'est pas très passionnant, je suis désolée. Je voudrais avoir des choses extraordinaires à te raconter chaque jour pour te donner envie de rester… Mais c'était toi qui rendais mon quotidien merveilleux.

En attendant, je vais balayer le pas de la porte et t'espérer.

Annie.


	24. Lundi 6 octobre

_Lundi 6 octobre_

* * *

J'ai mal.

J'ai oublié de faire la vaisselle… Et je crois que je suis rentrée un peu trop tard du lycée. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si Monsieur Ternetzi a oublié de fermer la valve de remplissage des bacs…

Viens, je t'en prie… j'en peux plus.


	25. Mardi 7 octobre

_Mardi 7 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a du vent. Ce vent chaud qui vient de la mer et que tu aimes tant. Je sais qu'il amène les nuages orageux. Je me souviens de quand tu restais là, seul sur la Grande Plage, pour attendre que les éléments se déchainent.

Au final, je crois que tu as toujours aimé affronter la nature.

Affronter les autres.

Annie.


	26. Mercredi 8 octobre

_Mercredi 8 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu une bonne note en architecture navale. Je vais peut-être l'envisager pour mon avenir. J'y songe sérieusement quand j'oublie la menace de la Moisson. Parfois, j'ai envie de me porter volontaire. Je pourrais peut-être gagner… Et même si je ne gagne pas, au moins j'aurai pu être avec toi.

Finnick, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes sans te retourner ?

Annie.


	27. Jeudi 9 octobre

_Jeudi 9 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Au lycée, on ne me parle plus depuis bientôt un mois. Je fais fuir les gens depuis qu'Ewen m'a embrassée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, c'était idiot. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Il est gentil mais très impulsif. Je crois que vous vous entendriez bien.

Tu sais, les gens de la Grève sont des gens biens. C'est juste qu'on ne leur donne pas vraiment leur chance.

Annie.


	28. Vendredi 10 octobre

_Vendredi 10 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui j'ai cru te voir un instant. J'étais heureuse. Puis tu as disparu, ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion.

Est-ce que je vais devoir m'habituer à ne te rencontrer qu'au bord de l'inconscience ?

Annie.


	29. Samedi 11 octobre

_Samedi 11 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

La voix est encore là. Fais-la taire ! Dis-lui qu'elle a tort, que c'est faux ! Tu vas revenir… On revient toujours au district Quatre, peu importe comment !

Annie.


	30. Dimanche 12 octobre

_Dimanche 12 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je ne suis pas sortie, à quoi ça sert ?

T'es plus là. T'es parti.

T'es qu'un idiot !

Annie.


	31. Lundi 13 octobre

_Lundi 13 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'aime bien les cours d'aquariophilie. J'y bois du chocolat, c'est bon. Puis je peux rêver, je peux partir dans toutes les mers du monde. Il n'y a pas de barbelés dans les bacs, il n'y a pas de poisson-pacificateur, il n'y a pas de Jeux où les poissons s'entretuent pour en divertir d'autres.

Non… Il n'y a pas tout ça…

Annie.


	32. Mardi 14 octobre

_Mardi 14 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Pey est mort. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il était en terminale l'année de tes Jeux. Emily s'était fiancée avec lui. J'ai de la peine pour eux. Ils ont fait des erreurs, mais ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Il parait que son pied s'est pris dans un filet qu'on jetait à la mer. Ils ne l'ont pas remonté à temps.

Emily a beaucoup pleuré.

J'ai peur de mourir noyée.

Annie.


	33. Mercredi 15 octobre

_Mercredi 15 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

On a fait une sortie de prélèvements aujourd'hui. Juste en bas des falaises, là où il y a les trous d'eau où on pêchait la crevette quand on était petits. Emy s'est faite pincer par un crabe vengeur et moi je suis tombée à l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, je sais nager et Monsieur Ternetzi m'a vite remontée.

Je suis encore un peu mouillée, c'est pour ça que le papier est dans cet état. Désolée.

Annie.


	34. Jeudi 16 octobre

_Jeudi 16 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

JE DÉTESTE MA MÈRE !

Je la déteste d'être aussi peu sensible. C'est comme si rien ne comptait à part l'avancement social ! Elle a encore dépensé une fortune pour une robe donc on mange des algues…

Annie.


	35. Vendredi 17 octobre

_Vendredi 17 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, il ne se passe rien. Juste une gamine qui s'est écorchée le genou dans la cour.

C'est vide sans toi…

Annie.


	36. Samedi 18 octobre

_Samedi 18 octobre_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : Le feuillet a été déchiré, l'encre est diluée par les larmes. C'est une journée perdue]


	37. Dimanche 19 octobre

_Dimanche 19 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je rêve. Je fixe le plafond blanc, j'y vois des choses que personne ne pourra jamais me voler. Nos souvenirs. Je pense toujours à toi.

J'oublie mes bleus, j'oublie ma mère. Mais toi, je ne t'oublie pas, jamais.

Je te suis partout, du moins j'essaye. Ma mère a fait une tourte à la courge. Je sais que tu aimes ce plat, tu dois beaucoup en manger au Capitole.

Annie.


	38. Lundi 20 octobre

_Lundi 20 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Malgré le chocolat chaud, je continue de détester le Lundi. Je pense toujours à cette petite affiche chez le boucher qui m'a appris le… la…

Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment une telle chose pouvait se produire. Ton père nageait tellement bien… On ne peut pas mourir noyé quand on est aussi fort que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ignore si je dois me résoudre à lui dire totalement adieu ou s'il faut chercher une explication.

Annie.


	39. Mardi 21 octobre

_Mardi 21 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a eu un grain. Beaucoup de navires ont subi des dégâts. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de t'écrire aujourd'hui, on est tous mobilisés pour les réparations.

Le Survivant n'a pas eu de gros dommages.

Annie.


	40. Mercredi 22 octobre

_Mercredi 22 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui encore, on répare. J'ai entendu qu'à la Grève, certains pontons s'étaient effondrés. J'aimerais aller voir, mais le courage me manque. Je n'ai plus parlé à Ewen depuis ton départ, je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction si je vais le voir.

J'espère seulement que sa maison est intacte. Tu sais que là-bas, il n'y a même pas l'eau courante et l'électricité ? J'ai du mal à m'imaginer dans un confort aussi rudimentaire…

Annie.


	41. Jeudi 23 octobre

_Jeudi 23 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai envie de te voir. De t'entendre même. Il y a cet appareil, un téléphone, qui est chez Mags. Si j'avais ton code je pourrais t'appeler depuis chez elle. Elle serait d'accord, enfin je suppose. Ça m'a l'air compliqué cette histoire de chiffres qui permet de contacter une personne.

Il y a des choses vraiment extraordinaires dans les maisons des vainqueurs.

Annie.


	42. Vendredi 24 octobre

_Vendredi 24 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Téthys a attrapé un chat aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'il la narguait depuis un moment. C'était le gros matou roux de la vieille du bout de la rue. Rolfie, je crois qu'il s'appelait comme ça. Elle a beaucoup crié sur moi et sur Téthys. Elle veut que je lui trouve un autre chat. Il y en a plein le port avec les rats qui y trainent.

Tu rirais en me voyant courir après ces boules de poils, Je t'écris pendant que je reprends mon souffle, je désespère de réussir à en avoir un.

Annie.


	43. Samedi 25 octobre

_Samedi 25 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est l'anniversaire de mon père aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'au fond, tu sais pour le secret. Ça parait évident quand on nous regarde tous les deux. Je ne lui ressemble pas. Ma mère dit que plus je grandis, plus je ressemble à mon vrai père. De toute façon, ça va finir par se savoir que je ne suis pas une vraie Cresta.

J'aurais voulu te dire que je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de père, car même s'il fait bonne figure en public, chez nous il ne me parle plus.

C'est comme si je l'avais jeté à l'océan moi aussi…

Annie.


	44. Dimanche 26 octobre

_Dimanche 26 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il n'a pas eu de cadeaux finalement. Ma mère n'avait pas envie de dépenser pour lui, et moi je n'ai pas assez. J'ai essayé de lui faire une lettre pour lui dire qu'avant la révélation je l'ai toujours aimé, que ça continue encore aujourd'hui… que ça m'importe peu qu'on ne partage pas de gènes.

Mais il s'en fout.

Il voit seulement que son couple n'est pas comme il l'espérait, qu'il vit avec une mégère. Je crois qu'ils vont se séparer.

Annie.


	45. Lundi 27 octobre

_Lundi 27 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Encore et toujours un lundi. J'aimerais supprimer ce jour, l'anéantir, le bannir à tout jamais des calendriers. C'est toujours le même souvenir qui me hante. C'est toujours la même tristesse qui revient.

S'il te plait, rentre affronter le lundi avec moi…

Annie.


	46. Mardi 28 octobre

_Mardi 28 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis allée nager. J'aime regarder les fonds, il y a vraiment de belles choses au district. Tout parait plus beau quand on est sous l'eau, à l'abri des bruits. Je n'entends plus les cris, je n'entends plus les hurlements de ma mère, ni la voix.

Les souvenirs me laissent tranquille. Plus l'oxygène me manque, plus je revis.

Annie.


	47. Mercredi 29 octobre

_Mercredi 29 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il a bien fallu que je sorte de l'eau. Il n'y a pas grand choses à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que mon devoir de chimie de l'eau est en train de prodigieusement m'énerver ! J'ai un mal fou avec les formules, je me maudis d'avoir pris cette matière !

J'aurais dû choisir la navigation, comme ça j'aurais continué les nœuds avec toi.

Annie.


	48. Jeudi 30 octobre

_Jeudi 30 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

Demain c'est cette stupide fête de la peur. Je ne comprends pas le maire qui a instauré ça. Les gens aimaient peut-être se faire peur dans l'ancien monde, mais ici les Jeux me terrorisent suffisamment.

Je dois trouver un costume. T'étais pas mal en pirate cadavérique l'an dernier.

Annie.


	49. Vendredi 31 octobre

_Vendredi 31 octobre_

* * *

Finnick,

On m'a fait un shampoing aux œufs pourris et à la farine. C'était à prévoir. Je me demande si les gens se privent de manger pour se payer la nourriture qu'ils gaspillent en humiliant les autres. Mais ce n'est pas grave, d'autres ont eu droit à ce charmant traitement et je ne suis pas la pire. Arwen s'est retrouvé nu et totalement épilé parce qu'il était déguisé en gros singe velu.

Ma mère a voulu que je sois en fille de l'air. Oui, parce qu'un monstre ce n'est pas forcément moche, tu comprends.

J'ai déposé des bonbons chez Mags pour toi, les rouges, ceux que tu préfères.

Annie.


	50. Samedi 1er novembre

_Samedi 1er novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'hommage à tous les disparus en mer. Je crois que c'était une coutume d'un pays européen, je ne sais plus trop.

J'ai mis des pavots à la mer. Je sais que ton père les aimait. Il n'était pas si différent de moi, il adorait le blanc.

Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée qu'il ne soit plus là. J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse t'attendre avec moi. Je donnerais tout pour remonter le temps.

Annie.


	51. Dimanche 2 novembre

_Dimanche 2 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il fait froid. Dix-sept degrés. Je sais que t'as connu pire pendant ta Tournée mais je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je suis passée devant la Maison des Sciences, j'ai vu Rozenn. C'est la sœur d'Ewen, le garçon de la Grève. Je crois que c'est la seule fille qui accepte encore de me parler.

Elle est en colère, elle a raison. Je pleure parce que tu m'abandonnes mais je n'ai pas fait mieux avec elle et son frère. Pourtant, ils m'ont accueillie quand je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Elle travaille comme employée de maison à l'Artimon.

Je suis allée voir Ewen, il n'était pas en bon état. Mais maintenant je vais m'en occuper, je vais être quelqu'un de bien.

Annie.


	52. Lundi 3 novembre

_Lundi 3 novembre_

* * *

Encore un foutu lundi ! JE DÉTESTE ÇA !

Je voudrais partir loin… très loin.


	53. Mardi 4 novembre

_Mardi 4 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Pardon, je ne t'écris jamais beaucoup le lundi, mais si tu savais à quel point ce jour est devenu insupportable pour moi. J'ai tellement de haine en moi. J'aimerais crier, hurler, mais rien ne sort.

Je reste là, les bras ballant. Et j'attends. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'attends.

Annie.

PS : Je soupçonne Mags d'avoir mangé les bonbons que je t'ai apportés, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Le sucre, ça réconforte.


	54. Mercredi 5 novembre

_Mercredi 5 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je donne des cours aux plus jeunes du lycée. J'ai une fille adorable qui s'appelle Louison en classe avec moi. Elle est drôle, puis elle veut se marier avec toi. En même temps, qui n'aimerait pas ?

Je les aide pour les nœuds, mais décidemment, je n'ai pas ton talent. Il faudra que je me perfectionne avec toi, ça pourrait me servir si je… N'y pensons pas !

Annie.


	55. Jeudi 6 novembre

_Jeudi 6 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je me demande comment c'est la neige…

Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble au-delà des barbelés.

J'irai explorer. C'est promis, quand tu reviendras nous aurons des promenades fantastiques à faire.

Annie.


	56. Vendredi 7 novembre

_Vendredi 7 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Carl s'est battu avec Mersh. C'était stupide. Il y en a un qui a regardé l'autre de travers, et ça a fini en bagarre presque générale. J'ai vu des filles se tirer les cheveux comme des employées du conditionnement, d'autres se sont retrouvées avec les uniformes déchirés. Il y a de la tension mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Je crois que c'est une affaire d'hormone.

Monsieur Ternetzi a suggéré de faire des Jeux au sein de l'école, sa plaisanterie n'a pas du tout été appréciée. Il a été convoqué chez les Pacificateurs, tu sais qu'on ne rigole pas avec ça. J'espère qu'il va bien…

Annie.


	57. Samedi 8 novembre

_Samedi 8 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il ne se passe rien aujourd'hui. Je fais encore mes devoirs, je ne vais plus à notre plage. C'est un tort, je le sais. Mais je n'ai plus tellement le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Quand je la vois, je pense à nous et ça, c'est trop douloureux.

Tu vas quand même revenir pour le Banquet du Partage, pas vrai ?

Annie.


	58. Dimanche 9 novembre

_Dimanche 9 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu Ewen. On est allés au bord d'un lac, il appelle ça « la salle de bain ». Ça me fait rire. Il prend toujours son bain avant que j'arrive, il n'aime pas sentir le poisson quand il est avec moi. Mais c'est comme imprégné dans sa peau, au final ça ne me dérange même plus. Puis il est tellement gentil.

Je l'aime bien… Mais pas autant que toi.

Annie.


	59. Lundi 10 novembre

_Lundi 10 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Lundi.

Rien de plus à dire.

Annie.


	60. Mardi 11 novembre

_Mardi 11 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Hier je n'ai pas eu aquariophilie. Aujourd'hui, Monsieur Ternetzi est revenu avec des traces de coups. Il était silencieux, perturbé. Je sais qu'il traine quelque chose de lourd derrière lui, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

C'est tellement rare que les Pacificateurs passent à tabac, surtout pour un trait d'humour. Je les ai connus plus tolérants.

Je crois que ça a un lien avec le monde extérieur…

Annie


	61. Mercredi 12 novembre

_Mercredi 12 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Monsieur Ternetzi ne parle toujours pas. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai même eu peur qu'il soit devenu un Muet. Mais les Muets ça part au Capitole, non ?

J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n'a rien dit. Avant, il me disait tout…

Encore un « Avant »…

Annie.


	62. Jeudi 13 novembre

_Jeudi 13 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je sais le secret. Je sais ce qu'il a fait ! Mais je ne vais pas le laisser pour autant…

Comme toi, je ne t'abandonne pas, jamais.

Annie.


	63. Vendredi 14 novembre

_Vendredi 14 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je repense à ce que Monsieur Ternetzi m'a dit. Il y a des gens dehors tu sais. Loin, très loin. Ils ont trouvé refuge sur une grande île, c'est presque un continent ! Mais c'est de l'autre côté de la planète… je crois que le Survivant ne tiendrait pas jusque là-bas. On pourrait se trouver un navire plus gros, non ?

Annie.


	64. Samedi 15 novembre

_Samedi 15 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai aidé mon père à repeindre la cuisine, depuis le temps que ma mère lui demandait. Elle s'est encore ruinée dans un produit du Capitole, maintenant nous avons une cuisine « beige de la terre désertique sous la nébuleuse » et « neige scintillante sous un soleil d'hiver ». Tout ça pour dire qu'une partie est blanc pailleté et l'autre beige clair.

Elle a pour projet de repeindre le salon en « bourgeon d'orchidée », je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme couleur… Et chez toi c'est comment ?

Annie.


	65. Dimanche 16 novembre

_Dimanche 16 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, je suis sortie en barque avec Ewen. Il a beaucoup parlé, j'ai écouté. Il a énormément d'idées, et des idées sur tout… notamment sur la façon dont Panem est organisé. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi la Grève est restée un châtiment. C'est vrai, la plupart des protagonistes sont morts.

Comme les rebelles.

Annie.


	66. Lundi 17 novembre

_Lundi 17 novembre_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : Le feuillet est déchiré par endroit, taché d'encre et pratiquement illisible. Sans doute la haine du lundi qui s'est exprimée.]


	67. Mardi 18 novembre

_Mardi 18 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Hier, Monsieur Ternetzi m'a dit que le bleu est vraiment ma couleur. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ait vraiment chacun sa couleur. Je trouve que tu portes bien l'or, et le vert aussi… puis tout, en fait.

Même cette affreuse chemise marronnasse t'allait bien.

Annie.


	68. Mercredi 19 novembre

_Mercredi 19 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a un vent à arracher la voilure aujourd'hui ! C'est à peine si je ne me suis pas envolée en sortant… quoique j'exagère un peu.

Téthys essaye de chasser le monde entier. Le vent, les chats, les mouettes, le petit qui s'amuse à lancer des choses sur les adultes.

J'aimerais qu'elle chasse ce qui nous sépare.

Annie.


	69. Jeudi 20 novembre

_Jeudi 20 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a eu encore une dispute au lycée. Je crois que c'est une fille qui a trompé son petit-ami. Un vrai drame, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là pour voir. Mais cette fois-ci, Monsieur Ternetzi s'est abstenu de plaisanter à propos des Jeux.

Je me demande comment c'est là-bas… Tu sais, sur l'île.

Annie.


	70. Vendredi 21 novembre

_Vendredi 21 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui au lycée, on a eu une initiation au trident. C'était improvisé, et nous avons tous bien rit. J'ai réussi à ne pas me planter le trident dans le pied, mais je n'ai pêché que des algues. À défaut de fritures, j'ai de quoi me faire une bonne salade !

Annie.


	71. Samedi 22 novembre

_Samedi 22 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère a de grands projets. Elle envisage même de changer de quartier, mais le prix des maisons est juste fou. J'aime ma rue qui borde la plage, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je crois qu'elle veut se rapprocher de l'Artimon. Mais je n'aime pas ce coin, on se croirait presque au Capitole.

Annie.


	72. Dimanche 23 novembre

_Dimanche 23 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis désolée, je suis un peu pressée par le temps. Je suis rentrée tard, ma mère a encore râlé et m'a expédiée au lit. Je n'y vois pas beaucoup et je n'ose pas allumer la lumière. J'ai passé une belle journée avec Ewen, même si je sens le poisson.

Il faudra que je te le présente quand tu reviendras.

Annie.


	73. Lundi 24 novembre

_Lundi 24 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je veux te voir.

Je t'en prie, saute dans un train et viens. Je n'aurai pas la force d'attendre la prochaine Moisson. Je ne veux plus passer de lundi sans toi.

Annie.


	74. Mardi 25 novembre

_Mardi 25 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Tu te souviens de Flora ? C'était la plus belle fille du lycée. Elle était en dernière année l'année où… tu étais auxJeux. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a attiré l'œil d'un homme de l'Artimon qui a ses entrées au Capitole. Il se pourrait qu'elle y devienne mannequin.

Si j'étais plus jolie et plus hypocrite, je pourrais peut-être faire ça, moi aussi.

Annie.


	75. Mercredi 26 novembre

_Mercredi 26 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis allée faire des courses pour ma mère. Elle a tenu à prendre des fruits exotiques plutôt que de la viande. Je ne comprends pas trop sa logique. Elle a dit qu'il faut se cultiver et que de toute façon on pourra bientôt manger de la viande.

Je crois que ma mère est folle ou qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de gagner plus d'argent.

Annie.


	76. Jeudi 27 novembre

_Jeudi 27 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Quand je pense à toi, que j'écoute ma mère, ou les gens ; je pense au Capitole.

Capitole par-ci, Capitole par-là… Il n'y a donc que ce fichu Capitole qui compte dans la vie des gens ?

Annie.

.


	77. Vendredi 28 novembre

_Vendredi 28 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Bientôt, je serai en congé d'hiver. J'ai hâte d'avoir cette semaine de liberté pour aller au bord de l'eau, nager peut-être, même…

Tu ne t'ennuies pas sans le lycée ?

Annie.


	78. Samedi 29 novembre

_Samedi 29 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je joue avec Téthys sur la plage, le carnet à la main. Toi et ta lubie de lui apprendre le truc du bâton… Enfin, au moins elle s'amuse et je dois admettre qu'elle me fait rire.

Je crois qu'elle aussi, elle t'attend.

Annie.


	79. Dimanche 30 novembre

_Dimanche 30 novembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Comme tu te doutes… enfin… si tu as lu mes lettres précédentes, j'ai passé le dimanche avec Ewen. Il me raconte son histoire, sa vie. Ça a l'air dur pour lui, mais il reste très optimiste finalement.

Je devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur lui.

Annie.


	80. Lundi 1er décembre

_Lundi 1er d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Encore lundi. Je suis contente d'avoir des cours d'aquariophilie ce jour-là… sinon…

Annie.


	81. Mardi 2 décembre

_Mardi 2 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère veut encore se reconvertir. Tu sais qu'ils ont abandonné la pêche il y a un peu plus d'un an. Elle a fait un dossier auprès de l'hôtel de justice pour être admise dans une formation de secrétaire maritime. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pour étudier le droit maritime et devenir key manager. Il n'y en a que trois au district, les autres sont au Capitole.

Il n'y a que peu de place mais elle s'y voit déjà…

Annie.


	82. Mercredi 3 décembre

_Mercredi 3 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je m'invente des réponses à mes questions. Je t'en ai posé beaucoup et je reste dans le doute. Toujours.

J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes au Banquet du Partage.

Annie.


	83. Jeudi 4 décembre

_Jeudi 4 d__é__cembre_

* * *

J'ai mal. Finnick je

Finnick j'ai

Finnick je t'en supplie

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : le feuillet est couvert de ratures, l'encre est partiellement diluée.]


	84. Vendredi 5 décembre

_Vendredi 5 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui j'ai juste envie de te dire que je t'aime. Fort.

Annie.


	85. Samedi 6 décembre

_Samedi 6 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis allée avec ma mère dans la rue commerçante. Elle voulait faire réparer une vieille paire de boucles d'oreille. C'est deux émeraudes, mais le sertissage de l'une d'elle ne tient plus. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans une bijouterie. La boutique était minuscule et la plupart des articles n'étaient visibles que sur catalogue avant d'être commandé au Un.

L'homme était petit, un peu dégarni, mais il avait surtout les doigts aux jointures noueuses. Il a regardé les boucles comme si on les avait volées. C'était humiliant. Pourtant il y a de l'argent au district, mais il faut croire que quand on ne vient pas de l'Artimon, on est soupçonneux.

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais au Capitole…

Annie.


	86. Dimanche 7 décembre

_Dimanche 7 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai encore vu Ewen, mais nous n'avons pas parlé. On n'en a pas eu besoin. Je lui ai juste pris la main et j'ai pensé à toi… Je sais que c'est moche mais, tu n'es pas là alors je fais… je fais comme je peux.

Annie.


	87. Lundi 8 décembre

_Lundi 8 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Pendant les cours d'aquariophilie, je parle avec Monsieur Ternetzi. Nous discutons toujours à voix basse, je crois que nous avons peur d'être écoutés. Mais je sais qu'à toi je peux en parler. Il me parle de là-bas. Le Capitole n'a pas de preuve de ce qu'il a fait, mais dans le doute ils l'ont renvoyé ici, il est sûr que sa maison est sous écoute…

Et si les nôtres aussi l'étaient ?

Annie.


	88. Mardi 9 décembre

_Mardi 9 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

On sent que les vacances approchent. Les gens sont agités, moi-même je n'écoute plus trop en classe.

Tu vas rentrer ?

Annie.


	89. Mercredi 10 décembre

_Mercredi 10 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis restée un moment devant le Survivant. C'était pour me souvenir de mon anniversaire. J'ai toujours le collier. C'était un beau cadeau.

Je… Tu me manques.

Beaucoup.

Annie.


	90. Jeudi 11 décembre

_Jeudi 11 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est un de ces jours où je ne trouve rien à te dire. Alors je me sens profondément nulle, ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais te donner envie de rester, je le sais bien. Il ne faut pas oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ici.

Et la plage. Elle est vide sans toi. Sans nous.

Rentre.

Annie.


	91. Vendredi 12 décembre

_Vendredi 12 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Notre voisine a accouché il y a quelques jours d'une petite fille adorable et bien joufflue. Nous sommes allez la voir avec ma mère après son travail. Elle a eu un peu mal mais elle m'a assurée que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vécue.

Elle s'appelle Annie, je ne serais plus la seule désormais !

Annie.


	92. Samedi 13 décembre

_Samedi 13 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai croisé Monsieur Ternetzi aujourd'hui. J'aimerais bien aller chez lui, c'est idiot mais je me demande toujours comment il vit. Je crois bien qu'il est célibataire, il faudrait qu'il trouve une petite femme gentille. Mais je crois qu'il aimait juste son Alhely…

Je déteste le Capitole, il sépare les couples…

Annie.


	93. Dimanche 14 décembre

_Dimanche 14 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Avec Ewen, nous sommes allés à la frontière du district. Il y a du courant électrique, ça fait des claquements réguliers. Il pense qu'on peut mourir électrocutés si on touche.

Dommage.

De l'autre côté, ça n'avait pas l'air si différent. On a vu des falaises, un peu de verdure. Rien de plus. Pas de monstres, pas de créatures menaçantes. Rien de dangereux.

Alors, pourquoi nous enfermer ? On devrait pouvoir circuler librement, non ?

Annie.


	94. Lundi 15 décembre

_Lundi 15 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'espère encore que tu vas rentrer. Les horaires de la gare ne sont pas publics. Donc j'ignore quand il y en a un qui vient ou qui part.

Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à me faire une raison…

Maudit lundi…

Annie.


	95. Mardi 16 décembre

_Mardi 16 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Je n'en peux plus… je n'en peux plus… AU SECOURS !


	96. Mercredi 17 décembre

_Mercredi 17 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis fatiguée. Je suis désolée de me plaindre mais je ne sais pas à qui parler là. Ma mère crie, je ne sais même plus pourquoi…

Entre elle et mon père, ça ne va plus…

Annie.


	97. Jeudi 18 décembre

_Jeudi 18 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Je suis un peu malade alors… je n'ai pas trop à te dire mais je pense à toi. Toujours.


	98. Vendredi 19 décembre

_Vendredi 19 d__é__cembre_

* * *

J'ai rêvé de toi. J'étais sûre que tu étais là. La fièvre est cruelle.


	99. Samedi 20 décembre

_Samedi 20 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est le premier jour des vacances. Il fait frais, mais pas assez pour la neige. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine, il ne fera jamais assez froid.

Téthys est avec moi. Ton collier aussi.

Annie.


	100. Dimanche 21 décembre

_Dimanche 21 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je n'ai pas eu le droit de sortir. Ma mère m'a gardée au lit. C'est peut-être pas plus mal. En plus le ciel est blanc aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est que de la pluie qui tombe finalement…

Je voudrais te dire de jolies choses. Plein de jolies choses. Mais j'y arrive pas.

Annie.


	101. Lundi 22 décembre

_Lundi 22 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis enfin debout, je déteste être malade. Je suis allée à la gare, les Pacificateurs m'ont dit de circuler. C'était de la marchandise, rien d'autre. Juste de grosses caisses avec le sceau du Capitole dessus.

Le Capitole. Encore. TOUJOURS !

Je ne supporte plus cette ville qui te retient !

Annie.


	102. Mardi 23 décembre

_Mardi 23 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai décidé d'aider à la préparation du Banquet. Il y avait du monde. Je me suis même surprise à parler avec les gens. J'ai fait de belles guirlandes.

L'an dernier tu étais là, le trident que tu avais taillé pour la décoration est toujours là. Je l'ai mis sur le palmier.

Au Capitole, ils font aussi ce genre de célébration ?

Annie.


	103. Mercredi 24 décembre

_Mercredi 24 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous faisons de la confiture. Oui c'est… à cause de ça les taches sur ce papier. Désolée. Je peux espérer que ça sentira la rose, et au pire c'est du sucre alors tu pourras lécher. Non ? Je t'imagine en train de faire ça, c'est plutôt drôle.

J'ai toujours du mal à mettre la confiture de rose dans les petits pots, le maire aurait pu s'abstenir de parler ce jour-là !

J'ai encore quarante pots à faire…

Annie.


	104. Jeudi 25 décembre

_Jeudi 25 d__é__cembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Joyeux jour du Partage ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas le célébrer, mais ici, on pense tous à toi. Les poissons des Odair manquent.

J'ai pu goûter de la soupe de kiwi et basilic, c'était surprenant mais frais. Mon père avait l'air heureux, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Je voudrais que ma mère l'aime… comme ça tout le monde serait heureux.

Annie.


	105. Vendredi 26 décembre

_Vendredi 26 décembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai dormi dehors, j'étais avec Ewen. Les crabes sont venus nous embêter mais ce n'était pas bien grave, parce que c'était un peu comme si j'étais avec toi. Forcément, ma mère a crié. Beaucoup.

Je sais qu'un jour tout ça va finir. Je me porterai volontaire.

Annie.


	106. Samedi 27 décembre

_Samedi 27 décembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ce matin, elle faisait encore la tête. Pourtant elle n'est plus obligée de travailler tous les samedis comme avant, même si je me rends compte qu'elle a soigneusement évité d'être à la Moisson. Elle me dit souvent que je devrais y aller, que je ne serais plus un problème.

Au fond elle n'a pas tort. Je peux choisir de partir aux Jeux. C'est la liberté que me laisse le Capitole.

Annie.


	107. Dimanche 28 décembre

_Dimanche 28 décembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Bientôt l'année s'achève. J'espère que la suivante sera meilleure. Celle-ci a commencé si bien et fini si mal…

Mais je garde espoir.

Annie.


	108. Lundi 29 décembre

_Lundi 29 décembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Dernier lundi de cette année. J'ai hâte de voir si le prochain sera meilleur.

J'ai hâte de voir si les choses vont changer…

Annie.


	109. Mardi 30 décembre

_Mardi 30 décembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère s'est faite inviter pour fêter la fin de l'année à l'Artimon. J'ignore comment elle arrive à s'incruster comme ça, c'est un vrai Bernard l'Hermite. Toujours est-il qu'elle se bagarre avec la machine à coudre pour « capitoliser » certaines de nos tenues. Elle a trouvé des paillettes pour le costume de père, il a grimacé puis s'est perdu entre les lignes de son journal.

Tu aurais tellement ri…

Annie.


	110. Mercredi 31 décembre

_Mercredi 31 décembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Dernier jour de l'année. Pourtant, il ne me parait pas tellement différent. Je me suis mise sur notre plage, je laisse glisser le sable entre mes orteils… j'ai toujours adoré ça. Parfois au détour des vagues, je crois t'apercevoir.

Je te visualise avec ton trident.

Tu sais ce qu'on disait pendant tes Jeux ? Qu'il n'y a pas plus beau que Finnick Odair avec un trident.

Annie.


	111. Jeudi 1er janvier

_Jeudi 1er janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Bonne année ! Je te souhaite la santé, le bonheur… Tout. J'espère que de bonnes choses vont nous arriver, que tout va changer. J'ai envie d'espérer.

Je vais te revoir. Je le sais.

Annie.


	112. Vendredi 2 janvier

_Vendredi 2 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Le lycée a repris lundi, tout le monde s'est souhaité une bonne année. Et maintenant tout reprend. La routine, le train-train.

Tu vas revenir pour accueillir le vainqueur, pas vrai ?

Annie.


	113. Samedi 3 janvier

_Samedi 3 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai profité de l'absence de mes parents pour aller explorer d'avantage les montagnes. C'est assez escarpé et parfois il y a des Pacificateurs. Mais ils ne peuvent rien dire, je suis en droit de visiter le district.

Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'avec tous les patrouilleurs qu'ils mettent, ils envisagent de réduire un peu plus notre espace de vie.

Même l'océan n'est pas infini.

Annie.


	114. Dimanche 4 janvier

_Dimanche 4 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai fêté la nouvelle année avec Ewen et sa sœur. Nous avons pêché un poisson pour le manger le soir même. Le poisson est rarement frais à leur table. D'ailleurs, Ewen a fait un vrai festin, il est bon mangeur, comme toi.

J'ai hâte que tu rentres pour te le présenter.

Annie.


	115. Lundi 5 janvier

_Lundi 5 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

J'avais hâte d'être aujourd'hui. J'aurais bien voulu que ce soit différent mais c'est toujours la même langueur …

Annie.


	116. Mardi 6 janvier

_Mardi 6 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

L'autre territoire a l'air tellement beau. Monsieur Ternetzi m'a dit que les gens y étaient très gentils. Il leur a parlé des Jeux, ça les a révolté… Peut-être qu'un jour ils nous libéreront ?

Annie.


	117. Mercredi 7 janvier

_Mercredi 7 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Le temps est gris aujourd'hui. Demain, c'est un jour particulier. Je me demande si tu vas le fêter au Capitole. Ils vont peut-être faire venir la mer juste pour toi…

Annie.


	118. Jeudi 8 janvier

_Jeudi 8 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Joyeux anniversaire !

Je ne suis pas très originale, pardon. J'ai déposé un petit truc pour toi, j'espère qu'un grain ne l'emportera pas. Je suis restée un moment devant chez toi, il y a beaucoup de chose dont je me rappelle.

Je crois que je me souviens de chacun de tes anniversaires…

Annie.


	119. Vendredi 9 janvier

_Vendredi 9 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Le vieux pépé qui habitait à côté de chez toi est mort. Sa maison est très disputée, il n'avait pas d'héritier et tout le monde veut vivre à côté de chez les Odair. Le prix est élevé, pourtant c'est tout petit chez lui.

Il y a du monde dans ta rue… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ça m'énerve.

Annie.


	120. Samedi 10 janvier

_Samedi 10 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

On a fini par repeindre le salon. Je l'aimais bien en blanc mais ma mère a préféré un « bouton d'or qui éclot au petit matin »… c'est jaune très pâle avec des reflets doré, quoi…

Téthys a failli renverser le pot, ça aurait été dommage vu le prix de la peinture.

J'ignore pourquoi, j'ai horreur du jaune.

Annie.


	121. Dimanche 11 janvier

_Dimanche 11 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Ce n'est plus une surprise si je te dis que j'ai vu Ewen. Ensemble, on a spéculé sur la tenue qu'allait porter le vainqueur vendredi. Il ne pourra voir le discours que sur un écran depuis la Grève. Encore une fois, les voilà mis à l'écart.

Peut-être que tu vas revenir pour faire découvrir le district au vainqueur.

Annie.


	122. Lundi 12 janvier

_Lundi 12 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis simplement lasse. Je passe quotidiennement devant le mur des disparus. Et tous les jours, le nom de ton père me saute aux yeux. Le lundi, il m'agresse littéralement.

Comment un aussi bon nageur a-t-il pu se noyer ?

Annie


	123. Mardi 13 Janvier

_Mardi 13 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Tout le monde pense que tu vas revenir. J'ai même vu certaines filles plaquer leurs petits-copains pour être disponibles… au cas où.

Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un là-bas ?

Annie.


	124. Mercredi 14 janvier

_Mercredi 14 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Comme à chaque Tournée de la victoire, un étrange manège s'est mis en place. Chacun est mobilisé pour nettoyer les rues du district. Ma mèreprofite de son congé et de ce grand ménage obligatoire pour laver à grandes eaux la maison. D'ailleurs, elle a jeté un seau d'eau sale sur Téthys qui l'a pas super bien pris.

Ma chambre est bien en ordre et prête à t'accueillir pour la soirée, comme avant…

Annie.


	125. Jeudi 15 janvier

_Jeudi 15 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui j'étais dans l'équipe des volontaires pour nettoyer la Grande Place. Ma mère s'est dit que j'y rencontrerais du beau monde, mais on n'a jamais vu un enfant de l'Artimon avec un balai et un sac poubelle !

Il parait que tu vas venir, j'y crois vraiment fort.

Annie.


	126. Vendredi 16 janvier

_Vendredi 16 janvier_

* * *

Tu n'étais pas là !

Tu n'étais pas là !

Tu n'étais pas là !

Est-ce que tu vas revenir un jour ?

Pourquoi j'ai tant de haine ? Pourquoi je continue d'espérer comme ça ?

Je t'aime tant…

.


	127. Samedi 17 janvier

_Samedi 17 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Le vainqueur est déjà loin, peut-être même arrivé au district Trois. Mais je m'en moque éperdument. Je crois que les autres sont aussi déçus que moi finalement.

Tu dois revenir, tu aimes trop la mer pour la quitter.

Annie.


	128. Dimanche 18 janvier

_Dimanche 18 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Rozenn a pu se libérer aujourd'hui pour une petite heure. Elle nous a raconté sa vie d'employée à l'Artimon. Apparemment, ses patrons sont des gens sympathiques quoi qu'à cheval sur les horaires. Son petit-ami lui manque, elle ne le voit presque jamais, puis comme elle ne sait pas écrire... ils ne peuvent même pas communiquer par courriers.

Heureusement, toi et moi on peut encore se parler ainsi même si je n'aurai jamais tes réponses.

Annie.


	129. Lundi 19 janvier

_Lundi 19 janvier_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : le feuillet est encore une fois illisible. Les lundis semblent majoritairement censurés dans la correspondance]


	130. Mardi 20 janvier

_Mardi 20 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Je crois que me porter volontaire est une bonne décision.

Ma mère est lasse que l'argent ne coule pas à flot, père est de plus en plus dépité par son comportement, alors je me dis que si je pars, et si j'ai la chance de revenir… tout sera différent. Je pourrai peut-être même vivre avec toi ?

Annie.


	131. Mercredi 21 janvier

_Mercredi 21 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Tu te souviens qu'en classe on nous a expliqué que les australiens avaient tous disparus ? Monsieur Ternetzi m'a dit que la fameuse grande île c'était l'Australie… en fait il restait quelques survivants là-bas, mais ils ont fondés leur propre « camp ».

On pourrait y aller, toi et moi… Sauf si tu as une petite-amie.

Annie.


	132. Jeudi 22 janvier

_Jeudi 22 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, il s'est produit un petit drame dans la rue des commerçants qui au final a bien fait rire tout le monde. La femme du boucher a été prise en flagrant délit d'adultère avec le crémier, la voisine qui les a vu s'est empressée d'aller voir le boucher qui lui-même était avec la femme du poissonnier…

Étant tous coupables ils ont décidés de s'innocenter, d'oublier. Les histoires de grands, ça fait rire parfois.

Annie.


	133. Vendredi 23 janvier

_Vendredi 23 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

La mer est démontée aujourd'hui. Ce sera une journée de pêche perdue, les bars et tavernes sont pleins à craquer. Je me demande si tu as déjà été dans ce genre d'endroit ? Ewen m'y a emmenée quand j'étais à la Grève.

Là-bas on boit beaucoup, on danse, on boit encore, on rit aussi. J'ai entendu la même histoire racontée par quinze marins différents, je crois que la baleine dont ils parlaient n'était qu'un poisson qui avait trop mangé.

Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.

Annie.


	134. Samedi 24 janvier

_Samedi 24 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Le temps est toujours maussade, les vagues sont si grandes qu'elles se fracassent par-dessus les digues. Ma mère m'a interdit de sortir. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir voir Ewen demain.

Annie.


	135. Dimanche 25 janvier

_Dimanche 25 janvier_

* * *

La voix est revenue.

Elle est méchante.


	136. Lundi 26 janvier

_Lundi 26 janvier_

* * *

Elle est encore là. Elle me traque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vient me parler.


	137. Mardi 27 janvier

_Mardi 27 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Hier j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi en aquariophilie, si bien que Monsieur Ternetzi m'a renvoyée chez moi plus tôt.

Loin de toi, je deviens peu à peu une coquille vide.

Annie.


	138. Mercredi 28 janvier

_Mercredi 28 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Le conseil des élèves a suggéré de changer d'uniforme. J'aime ma marinière et mon short mais les filles préfèrent les jupes et des hauts plus moulants pour les garçons, histoire de voir plus de muscles qu'il ne faut.

La séduction est présente partout.

Annie.


	139. Jeudi 29 janvier

_Jeudi 29 janvier_

* * *

Tes bras me manquent tellement…


	140. Vendredi 30 janvier

_Vendredi 30 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Tu m'aimes ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je suis réellement pour toi. Sans cesse, la question se pose et me nargue.

Si seulement je pouvais avoir une réponse claire…

Annie.


	141. Samedi 31 janvier

_Samedi 31 janvier_

* * *

Finnick,

Je vais finir par croire que le samedi est le jour des lubies de ma mère. Elle veut une télévision. Je trouve ça inutile, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils passent en dehors des Jeux et de la Tournée. Si c'est pour voir des gamins mourir, je préfère encore me plonger dans un roman, au moins les personnages peuvent ressusciter quand on reprend la lecture au début.

Annie.


	142. Dimanche 1er février

_Dimanche 1er février_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous sommes restés chez Ewen aujourd'hui. J'ai du mal à me faire à sa chambre humide. Les draps collent à la peau.

Ne te méprend pas, nous n'avons rien fait. Comme il n'a des chaises que dans la cuisine, on se met sur les lits pour discuter.

On ne fait rien de plus.

Annie.


	143. Lundi 2 février

_Lundi 2 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Comment est-ce que tu te sens le lundi ?

Dans le fond, j'espère que le rythme de vie du Capitole t'a fait oublier les jours qui passent…

Annie.


	144. Mardi 3 février

_Mardi 3 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère a fini par avoir une lubie le mardi. Comme quoi la fièvre Capitolienne est en train de monter en elle de plus en plus. Elle souhaite se faire colorer la peau. Mais ça coûte une fortune et on ne fait ça qu'au Capitole. Alors elle cherche des solutions pour faire ça « maison ».

Tu te souviens quand elle râlait sur les femmes du Capitole ? Au fond je crois qu'elle crevait déjà de jalousie.

Annie.


	145. Mercredi 4 février

_Mercredi 4 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Je repense à cette affaire de peau… rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas revenir tout vert ? Parce que franchement ça ne t'irais pas, on ne verrait plus trop tes yeux.

Annie.


	146. Jeudi 5 février

_Jeudi 5 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Il pleut. Je vois les gouttes mourir sur les fenêtres et rêve dans leur sillon. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'évader. Je voudrais que mon corps soit aussi libre que mon esprit.

Je voudrais seulement la liberté de vivre comme je l'entends.

Annie.


	147. Vendredi 6 février

_Vendredi 6 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Mes lettres sont courtes, pourtant je pense toujours à toi. C'est juste que… tout ceci est dans un carnet que je dissimule sous la vieille latte de parquet de ma chambre quand je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Alors la place me manque.

Les mots, parfois, sont aussi absents.

Annie.


	148. Samedi 7 février

_Samedi 7 février_

* * *

Finnick.

Je suis devant les barbelés. J'ai le profond sentiment d'être un oiseau en cage.

Je me demande si tu n'es pas dans le même cas…

Annie.


	149. Dimanche 8 février

_Dimanche 8 février_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai proposé à Ewen d'aller visiter la Maison des Sciences. On pourrait croire que c'est un rendez-vous galant mais… en fait c'est purement amical.

Je ne veux pas te tromper.

Annie.


	150. Lundi 9 février

_Lundi 9 février_

* * *

Il est encore là, ce fichu lundi…


	151. Mardi 10 février

_Mardi 10 février_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai obtenu une place dans le programme Perfectio. C'est une façon de te retrouver au Capitole quand je serai majeur… et si la Moisson ne m'emporte pas. Je suis un peu lasse que le Capitole s'occupe de nos vies et s'amuse à nous séparer, à briser des familles.

Je t'aime, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, mais à cause de ces stupides Jeux, je dois emprunter d'autres chemins dans la peur ! Je déteste tous ces gens ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je voudrais juste qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi…

On pourrait être là-bas, au-delà des barbelés, au-delà de la dictature…

Annie.


	152. Mercredi 11 février

_Mercredi 11 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère du programme. Je ne veux pas avoir de pression. La route est encore longue, je regrette seulement qu'elle soit tracée par le Capitole…

Annie.


	153. Jeudi 12 février

_Jeudi 12 février_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu un marchand de roses aujourd'hui. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes sortes. Je lui en ai pris une sublime, blanche aux bords avec des pétales rosepâle. Il m'a dit que c'était un croisement, une nouvelle couleur. Elle est un peu seule dans son grand verre, pour égailler ma chambre.

Annie.


	154. Vendredi 13 février

_Vendredi 13 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Les superstitieux ne sortent pas aujourd'hui. Je crois que dans l'ancien monde, on disait que ce jour portait malheur… ou bonheur… je ne sais plus trop. J'ai croisé un chat noir, rien ne m'est arrivée.

C'est idiot de s'enfermer à cause de croyances, tu ne penses pas ?

Annie.


	155. Samedi 14 février

_Samedi 14 février_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai dû faire du tri dans mes vêtements. J'ai gardé la robe que ton père et toi m'aviez offerte pour mes douze ans. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en séparer je crois.

J'ai pu tirer quelques billets des vêtements de ceux qui ne me vont plus. Ma mère est heureuse, elle pense que j'ai besoin d'avoir une garde-robe qui fasse plus « femme ».

Elle aura beau me vieillir, je n'échapperai pas pour autant à la Moisson.

Annie.


	156. Dimanche 15 février

_Dimanche 15 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Comme je l'ai promis à Ewen la semaine dernière, nous sommes allés à la Maison des Sciences. Il sentait bon, enfin… il ne sentait pas le poisson douteux.

Nous nous sommes allongés sous la grande coupole, tu sais celle qui représente une carte du monde. J'ai eu peur. Très peur. Ewen a commencé à me demander si je pensais qu'il y avait des choses dehors, d'autres humains. J'ai éludé, j'ai eu peur que nous soyons écoutés.

J'ai eu peur de devenir Muette.

J'ai aussi appris qu'il ne sait pas lire, comme sa sœur.

Je vais le sortir de son analphabétisme.

Annie.


	157. Lundi 16 février

_Lundi 16 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Et si le Capitole avait entendu ma discussion d'hier avec Ewen ?

Je serais déjà enfermée, non ?

Annie.


	158. Mardi 17 février

_Mardi 17 février_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai parlé avec Monsieur Ternetzi des idées d'Ewen, il a juste haussé les épaules. Après tout, chacun est libre de rêver ?

Non ?

Annie.


	159. Mercredi 18 février

_Mercredi 18 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Téthys a presque attrapé une mouette ! Elle va finir par y arriver un jour, je veux y croire. Si un renard peut attraper des oiseaux aussi malins, ça voudra dire que des gens enfermés pourront lutter contre ceux qui se croient au-dessus… Enfin, je suppose.

Un jour, les Jeux n'existeront plus.

Annie.


	160. Jeudi 19 février

_Jeudi 19 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Flora a envoyé un courrier au lycée pour faire part de son début de réussite au Capitole. Alors c'est bien vrai, elle aussi a quitté le Quatre pour aller voir si le sable est plus blanc ailleurs.

Dans le fond, je pourrais être parfaitement heureuse dans cet enclos, il suffirait que tu sois là.

Annie.


	161. Vendredi 20 février

_Vendredi 20 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Dans quatre ans, je vais venir… je vais venir si je ne pars pas aux Jeux.

Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte que la Moisson est une menace aussi bien qu'une échappatoire.

J'ai du mal à suivre ma mère… Un jour elle me surprotège et le lendemain elle me prie d'aller sur l'estrade en Septembre.

Annie.


	162. Samedi 21 février

_Samedi 21 février_

* * *

Elle m'a frappée.

J'ai encore dû faire une bêtise.

Je dois être une personne bien affreuse pour qu'elle ait autant à me reprocher.


	163. Dimanche 22 février

_Dimanche 22 février_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai essayé de parler à Ewen de la lecture et de l'écriture, mais il a changé de sujet. Je crois qu'il a honte que je lui apprenne alors je vais faire ça autrement.

Je vais y aller à pas de loup.

Annie.


	164. Lundi 23 février

_Lundi 23 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Père est malade, c'est sa toux qui est de retour. Il a suffi de trois jours d'humidité pour que son mal le reprenne.

J'ai peur que lui aussi s'en aille un lundi.

Annie.


	165. Mardi 24 février

_Mardi 24 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Je m'occupe de père. Je lui ai pris des choses à la Maison de la Santé. Quand j'y pense, il y a beaucoup de sortes de maisons au district où finalement personne ne vit. Maison de la Sciences, Maison de la Santé, Maison de Projets…

Ma mère râle, elle dit que le bruit de la toux l'empêche de dormir la nuit.

Annie.


	166. Mercredi 25 février

_Mercredi 25 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Il va un peu mieux. Même si les remèdes efficaces coûtent une petite fortune, au moins je suis rassurée. Il va sûrement rester encore un peu alité, mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur de le perdre.

Annie.


	167. Jeudi 26 février

_Jeudi 26 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère n'est pas contente. Elle trouve que la fluxion de poitrine de père nous a trop fait perdre d'argent. Elle a un curieux sens des priorités.

Après quelques jours de soleil, il sera définitivement guéri.

Annie.


	168. Vendredi 27 février

_Vendredi 27 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère m'insupporte…

Elle m'a dit que tu devais coucher avec un tas de filles. Je n'ai pas envie de la croire.

Pitié rentre et dis-lui qu'elle a tort !

Annie.


	169. Samedi 28 février

_Samedi 28 février_

* * *

Finnick,

Je me rends compte qu'un autre mois s'achève. Je me console en me disant que n'étant pas dans une année bissextile, je n'aurai pas à passer un jour de plus loin de toi.

Annie.


	170. Dimanche 1er mars

_Dimanche 1er mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen est rentré de la pêche avec une sale entaille. Je l'ai désinfectée avec la fiole que j'ai toujours sur moi. Tu sais, celle que je gardais quand j'avais peur que tu te blesses à cause d'un hameçon.

Il m'a appris à poser des lignes. Je sais qu'on peut pêcher au vif, au bouchon, au lancé ou bien à la cuillère.

J'ai toujours cru qu'à la « cuillère » signifiait jeter une cuillère à soupe dans l'eau… J'étais idiote.

Annie.


	171. Lundi 2 mars

_Lundi 2 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu quelques boutons de fleurs apparaitre dans notre minuscule jardin. Ça rend mon lundi un peu plus joli. Je pense que je devrais consulter Mags pour savoir comment l'embellir. Tu sais qu'elle a gagné le concours du plus beau jardin du district ? Elle a vraiment la main verte…

Annie.


	172. Mardi 3 mars

_Mardi 3 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai envie de faire un potager. Mes envies de jardinage ne m'ont pas quittées et avec le printemps qui arrive, ça pourrait être une bonne chose, non ?

Annie.


	173. Mercredi 4 mars

_Mercredi 4 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

La maison à côté de chez toi s'est vendue. C'est des gens de Drisse qui l'ont achetée. Un jeune couple je crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir. Je suis contente que le gouvernement ait saisi ta maison, au moins personne ne pourra y poser ses valises par curiosité malsaine.

Annie.


	174. Jeudi 5 mars

_Jeudi 5 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Le dossier de ma mère a été refusé. Elle est folle de rage, elle qui voulait tant se reconvertir et se voyait déjà au Capitole…

Elle a demandé à père de faire des démarches lui aussi. Mais il n'a pas envie de partir, il n'a pas envie de changer encore de profession. Il était bien en mer, c'est juste à cause de son début de sciatique qu'il a choisi une voie plus calme.

Si elle apprend pour le Perfectio, elle va me harceler…

Annie.


	175. Vendredi 6 mars

_Vendredi 6 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Le fils du coiffeur a repris le salon de son père. Il se murmure qu'il préfère la compagnie des hommes à celle des femmes… enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait à propos de son père, pourtant il était marié et père de trois enfants. Les gens jugent très vite je trouve…

Ma mère est allée l'essayer, elle est ressortie avec la frange en escalier, il parait que c'est la mode au Capitole.

J'espère que tu n'as pas la frange en escalier, parce que sincèrement, c'est moche !

Annie


	176. Samedi 7 mars

_Samedi 7 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai fait un tour en barque. Plutôt, je fais un tour en barque. Je t'écris actuellement depuis la rade des Régates. Le clapotis de l'eau ne te manque pas ? Au lycée, j'ai entendu dire qu'au Capitole il y a des baignoires grandes comme des lacs et qui font des vagues… C'est vrai ?

J'aimerais bien que tu m'invites chez toi.

Annie.


	177. Dimanche 8 mars

_Dimanche 8 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous avons dansé avec Ewen. Je progresse. Il est vraiment doué, il faut dire qu'à terre, ils passent leur temps à faire ça. Enfin non, pas que ça mais…on se comprend. Je voudrais danser avec toi. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour que je puisse t'accompagner au bal des finissants.

Annie.


	178. Lundi 9 mars

_Lundi 9 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis passée chez toi. C'était ouvert, c'est toujours ouvert. J'ai fait un brin de ménage, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Annie.


	179. Mardi 10 mars

_Mardi 10 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Madame Kuhlii, la professeur de thalasso thérapie, est amoureuse du professeur de sport. Je ne sais pas si tu la connais, c'est le Capitole qui nous l'a envoyée parce que manifestement, les spa manquent de personnel capable d'utiliser les produits de la mer. Elle est plutôt jolie, et elle rougit dès qu'elle voit passer Monsieur Melanopterus.

Annie.


	180. Mercredi 11 mars

_Mercredi 11 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai glissé dans les escaliers. Vraiment, c'était un gadin prodigieux, je pense que tu aurais bien ri. En tout cas j'ai ri pour nous deux.

Ce n'est pas que triste au district.

Annie.


	181. Jeudi 12 mars

_Jeudi 12 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Je pense à toi. Tout simplement.

Annie.


	182. Vendredi 13 mars

_Vendredi 13 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est encore ce jour étrange où les gens ont peur. J'aimerais bien croire qu'il porte bonheur, En attendant, je me moque gentiment de Fazer et sa patte de lapin !

Attend… mais sa patte de lapin… c'est un hippocampe séché ! Tout ceci n'a ni queue ni tête ! (ni pattes non plus !)

Annie.


	183. Samedi 14 mars

_Samedi 14 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère a encore réussi à faire s'envoler ma bonne humeur. Elle a trouvé un petit mot d'amour mal effacé sur un de mes cahiers et ça ne lui a pas plu. Qu'est-ce que ça sera si elle découvre mon carnet ?

Annie.


	184. Dimanche 15 mars

_Dimanche 15 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu Ewen. Il était occupé à faire… je ne sais pas quoi. Donc je pense à nous, au sucre.

Je viens de manger un pot de confiture de rose par pure gourmandise. J'avais besoin de sucre, je crois.

Annie.


	185. Lundi 16 mars

_Lundi 16 mars_

* * *

Finnick, reviens… elle me fait peur.


	186. Mardi 17 mars

_Mardi 17 mars_

* * *

J'allais bien et soudain… tout me parait noir, sinistre. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va jamais se revoir, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever.


	187. Mercredi 18 mars

_Mercredi 18 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Je vais un peu mieux. Parfois, d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que mon monde va cesser de tourner. J'ignore d'où ça vient. J'ignore combien de temps je vais devoir subir cet étrange mal qui me bouffe.

Annie.


	188. Jeudi 19 mars

_Jeudi 19 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est la fête du printemps au lycée. Demain, nous serons en vacances pour la semaine. Il y a des fleurs un peu partout, des jus de fruits et les gâteaux du pâtissier. Notre école est vraiment riche, je trouve ça un peu injuste.

Mais en attendant, je danse quand même.

Annie.


	189. Vendredi 20 mars

_Vendredi 20 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Comme à chaque veille de vacances, c'était la cohue. Il y a eu des blagues de mauvais goût, comme la porte de la conseillère principale d'éducation repeinte en jaune ou bien les batailles de mélanges douteux à base de nourriture pourrie.

D'ailleurs, je suis désolée si ce papier sent la moisissure, mais j'ai été au cœur d'un conflit entre pommes fripées et carottes à moitié décomposées.

Annie.


	190. Samedi 21 mars

_Samedi 21 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis allée voir Mags. D'ailleurs nous sommes allées acheter ensemble quelques petites choses pour mon potager. Elle se porte bien, elle a une forme incroyable pour son âge ! Elle m'a même aidée à planter les tomates, fraisiers, melons et autres fruits et légumes. Ce n'est qu'un petit espace devant la maison mais je pense que c'est toujours meilleur quand on le fait soi-même.

Annie.


	191. Dimanche 22 mars

_Dimanche 22 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai réussi à pêcher ! C'était des petits poissons mais j'ai réussi à remonter la ligne sans casser et même à décrocher l'hameçon ! Bon, Ewen pense que je dois éviter le trident mais ça, c'est juste parce que j'ai failli l'embrocher avec.

Le soir, nous avons fait griller notre prise au bord du lac. J'aurais voulu que tu partages le repas avec nous.

Annie.


	192. Lundi 23 mars

_Lundi 23 mars_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : Le feuillet est à nouveau très abîmé. Annie passait vraisemblablement sa colère sur les lundis. On peut lire quelques « je t'aime », « Pourquoi ? », « J'aimerais te dire que… ».]


	193. Mardi 24 mars

_Mardi 24 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Je fais le ménage chez le pâtissier aujourd'hui. En échange, il m'a promis un joli gâteau pour l'anniversaire d'Ewen et quelques macarons pour ma mère. Encore une chose capitolienne ça. Je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt bien dans ma petite débrouille. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de courir après l'argent.

Annie.


	194. Mercredi 25 mars

_Mercredi 25 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Mags m'a demandée de l'aider à faire un peu de tri chez elle. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut accumuler en une vie, j'ai même trouvé une boite avec ses dents ! J'ai aussi vu l'affiche de sa Tournée de la victoire, elle était jolie. Elle l'avait froissée et jetée dans un coin, c'est dommage mais je peux comprendre sa colère contre cette tradition macabre.

Tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, tu es un peu comme son petit-fils. J'en prends soin du mieux que je peux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Annie.


	195. Jeudi 26 mars

_Jeudi 26 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen fête ses dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Je lui ai offert le livre de Jules Vernes, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. À la maison des sciences, il avait été passionné par le calamar géant. Ça sera ma façon de lui proposer l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture.

Annie.


	196. Vendredi 27 mars

_Vendredi 27 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Je dois me préparer pour mon stage. Je vais passer le mois d'avril au centre d'observation, ce n'est que la première étape vers toi.

Annie.


	197. Samedi 28 mars

_Samedi 28 mars_

* * *

Je n'ai… pas trop à dire. J'ai hâte qu'elle parte demain matin…


	198. Dimanche 29 mars

_Dimanche 29 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Pour la première fois, j'ai invité Ewen à la maison. Mes parents se sont absentés chez des amis aux Écoutilles. Je lui ai montré mes plantations et lui ai promis de lui en donner. Il a découvert la salle de bain, et il a même pris un bain ! Bon, moi pendant ce temps je m'occupais du linge parce que… ça aurait fait un peu désordre si j'étais restée avec lui. Je lui ai donné du savon, il était à la fois content et gêné, pourtant ici ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

Sa seule bêtise a été d'utiliser le savon décoratif de ma mère. Tu sais, le gros bloc avec les motifs sculptés dedans. Mais il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'ici, on a des savons justepour décorer.

Annie.


	199. Lundi 30 mars

_Lundi 30 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis allée au lycée que pour signer mes papiers pour le stage et la dispense de cours pour le mois d'avril.

Annie.


	200. Mardi 31 mars

_Mardi 31 mars_

* * *

Finnick,

Mon stage commence aujourd'hui. J'ai pris un bateau énorme sur lequel il y avait une multitude de « blouses blanches ». Le centre est fantastique. C'est un grand bâtiment circulaire posé sur des arches transparentes qui vont dans l'eau.

Je suis suivie par Lena Raspiero, elle a fait le programme Perfectio. Elle me donne envie de croire que c'est possible, qu'après ça je pourrais aller où je veux.

J'arrive, Finnick.

Annie.


	201. Mercredi 1er avril

_Mercredi 1er avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai débuté hier au département « Étude de la Flore Marine ». J'observe les spécimens rares importés des biotopes extérieurs. Manifestement, le Quatre joue un rôle important dans la réintroduction des espèces.

Pardonne mes courriers courts, je n'ai même pas le dimanche de libre.

Annie.


	202. Jeudi 2 avril

_Jeudi 2 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai pu descendre dans l'une des arches aujourd'hui. Il a fallu observer des spécimens de coraux fraîchement implantés. Une immense barrière de corail artificiel va être créée, c'est un projet de longue date.

Annie.


	203. Vendredi 3 avril

_Vendredi 3 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Avec une loupe binoculaire, c'est un drôle d'instrument qui grossit les choses les plus minuscules, j'ai pu observer la petite vie dans les coraux. La difficulté d'observation réside dans le fait que les échantillons sont placés dans un bac d'eau de mer, c'est donc moins pratique à manipuler.

Annie.


	204. Samedi 4 avril

_Samedi 4 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

L'idée de ne pas voir Ewen demain est étrange. J'ai découvert toute l'importance du plancton, lui qu'on croit insignifiant parce qu'on ne le voit pas.

Il faut apprendre à considérer l'importance des plus petits, certaines personnes devraient en tirer des leçons…

Annie.


	205. Dimanche 5 avril

_Dimanche 5 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle. Je planche déjà sur ma première partie de rapport. Demain, je seraidans un autre département.

Annie.


	206. Lundi 6 avril

_Lundi 6 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai rejoint le département « Réintroduction des Espèces ». J'arrive pour la phase finale de la réintroduction de l'hippocampe dans notre océan. C'est un pari risqué car c'est un animal très fragile.

J'aimerais te prendre au Capitole pour te réintroduire au district.

Annie.


	207. Mardi 7 avril

_Mardi 7 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Je croule sous les papiers, il y en a trop à remplir, trop à faire. Il est plus de minuit et je travaille en cachette dans ma chambre. Ma mère me dispute à cause de mes retours tard le soir, alors c'est toujours une claque de sa part, et un mensonge de la mienne.

Annie.


	208. Mercredi 8 avril

_Mercredi 8 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Quand je vois le sceau du Capitole, je pense à toi un peu plus fort.

Qui a-t-il de si merveilleux chez ces gens qui te pousse à y rester ?

Annie.


	209. Jeudi 9 avril

_Jeudi 9 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu des poissons énormes aujourd'hui, je pense que si tu en attrapais un au trident, tu ne pourrais pas le remonter à la surface !

Rentre, il y a tant de choses que je dois te montrer.

Annie.


	210. Vendredi 10 avril

_Vendredi 10 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, les hippocampes ont été lâchés dans l'Océan, d'abord dans une zone sécurisée le temps qu'ils s'adaptent. J'ai eu une certaine émotion mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à nous.

Le Capitole lâche encore des choses dans des enclos et analyse le comportement… comme avec les habitants des districts.

Annie.


	211. Samedi 11 avril

_Samedi 11 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Je dois rédiger le rapport, Lena m'a dit qu'il partirait au Capitole après qu'elle l'aitrelu, ça m'angoisse. J'ai peur de me tromper…

Annie.


	212. Dimanche 12 avril

_Dimanche 12 avril_

* * *

Je crois que j'ai fini le rapport… je… je suis fatiguée.


	213. Lundi 13 avril

_Lundi 13 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Une nouvelle semaine, un nouveau département qui me fait presque oublier à quel point j'ai horreur du lundi. Je suis au service « Géologie marine ». Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai lu le nom du service sur la plaque, j'ai un peu fait la tête. Mais finalement ça s'avère être très intéressant !

Annie.


	214. Mardi 14 avril

_Mardi 14 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Tu savais que dans certains endroits il y a des cheminées volcaniques sous l'eau ? J'aimerais les voir en vrai.

Annie.


	215. Mercredi 15 avril

_Mercredi 15 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris d'où venaient les tsunamis, tu sais, les grandes vagues qui détruisent tout sur leur passage. En fait, c'est dû à des mouvements de plaques sous-marines… La Terre n'est pas unie, elle est faite de plaques qui bougent… Tout est en mouvement… Tout… sauf nous.

Annie.


	216. Jeudi 16 avril

_Jeudi 16 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu des images qu'on ne nous montre pas d'habitude. J'ai vu des images de destruction par les tsunamis. Quand je pense que nous sommes un district côtier, je me dis qu'en une fraction de seconde, des milliers de vies peuvent basculer.

Annie.


	217. Vendredi 17 avril

_Vendredi 17 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai hâte de pouvoir raconter à Monsieur Ternetzi ce que j'ai appris. J'aimerais être prise dans l'Élite pour voir ce qu'il y a dehors et… peut-être… nous permettre de fuir.

Annie.


	218. Samedi 18 avril

_Samedi 18 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de partir loin d'ici. J'aime la mer, mais sans toi plus rien n'a de grand intérêt, je m'en rends compte quand on ne me donne pas quelque chosepour occuper mon esprit.

Annie.


	219. Dimanche 19 avril

_Dimanche 19 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est le jour du rapport. Un gros livret à remplir pour expliquer en long et en large tout ce que j'ai fait durant mon stage. C'est une tâche fastidieuse…

Dommage que tu ne sois pas là.

Annie.


	220. Lundi 20 avril

_Lundi 20 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est ma dernière semaine. Je suis au département « Créatures abyssales », un bonheur ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours été passionnée par ces animaux étranges et au développement particulier qu'on trouve dans les grandes profondeurs.

Annie.


	221. Mardi 21 avril

_Mardi 21 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a une grande pièce noire au centre, seulement éclairée par des lumières bleutées. Et des bacs. D'immenses bacs. J'ai vu tellement d'espèces, certaines ont une lumière au front, d'autre un estomac qui grandit jusqu'à quatre fois en dehors de l'organisme.

Et un requin-lutin.

Il a un long nez et il se déboite la mâchoire pour attraper ses proies.

Finnick, tu dois voir tout ça…

Annie.


	222. Mercredi 22 avril

_Mercredi 22 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai passé la journée dans « la grotte », c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent cet étrange endroit peu éclairé. Je crois que mes yeux se font bien à l'obscurité. Parfois je me prends à rêver que tu interromps mon observation aussi souriant que pour mes quatorze ans.

Annie.


	223. Jeudi 23 avril

_Jeudi 23 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Le Capitole a pour projet de capturer un calamar géant. C'est un vrai défi à la nature qu'il lance, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait survivre en captivité.

Annie.


	224. Vendredi 24 avril

_Vendredi 24 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Je peine à croire que mon stage arrive à sa fin. J'angoisse pour ma note, si elle est en dessous de douze, je ne continue pas le programme.

Je me dis qu'au pire… j'aurai toujours les Jeux pour te voir, puisque le Capitole t'aenlevé.

Annie.


	225. Samedi 25 avril

_Samedi 25 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Je pense fort à toi entre mes dossiers. Vraiment. Chez Mags, il y avait une affiche de ta Tournée, elle me l'a laissée, apparemment tu n'en voulais pas comme souvenir. Alors le soir, je la regarde…

Annie.


	226. Dimanche 26 avril

_Dimanche 26 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu tout faux. J'ai oublié de retirer la blouse, le badge… Ma mère a compris et elle est folle de joie. Ils font déjà des plans sur la comète, s'imaginent au Capitole. Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

Au moins, j'ai passé la première étape.

Annie.


	227. Lundi 27 avril

_Lundi 27 avril_

* * *

Le retour au lycée. Au moins, il est sur la plage… c'est une consolation.


	228. Mardi 28 avril

_Mardi 28 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Monsieur Ternetzi est fier de moi. Je me sens de plus en plus proche de lui, au moins il me comprend. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu rentres, j'en viens même à compter les jours avant la Moisson.

Annie.


	229. Mercredi 29 avril

_Mercredi 29 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Il faut que je te parle d'une chose… mais en fait j'hésite. J'ai peur que tu t'en fiches…

Annie.


	230. Jeudi 30 avril

_Jeudi 30 avril_

* * *

Finnick,

Il m'a fallu quelques jours de réflexion. Ma mère a intrigué pour que je sois présentée à un fils de riche de l'Artimon, son père a fait l'épave des soixante-troisièmes Jeux mais… qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

Finnick, je t'en supplie, rentre. Viens me sortir de là !

JE NE VEUX PLUS QU'ON CHOISISSE MA VIE !


	231. Vendredi 1er mai

_Vendredi 1er mai_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai croisé nos nouveaux voisins, ceux de la maison du pépé. Ils ont l'air charmant, mais pour moi ils restent des vautours à la curiosité malsaine qui veulent juste être à côté de chez toi.

Les Odair manquent dans la rue…

Annie.


	232. Samedi 2 mai

_Samedi 2 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré Gregor Burnett. À priori, c'est mon futur mari.

Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

Annie.


	233. Dimanche 3 mai

_Dimanche 3 mai_

* * *

Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? On t'a obligé ? POURQUOI !


	234. Lundi 4 mai

_Lundi 4 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Je reste focalisée sur ma rencontre avec les Burnett. J'ai été jugée comme une bête de foire, c'est presque s'ils ne m'ont pas regardée les dents ! Je ne comprends pas comment ma mère a pu se rapprocher de ces gens…

Pitié…pitié…pitié….

JE T'EN SUPPLIE !


	235. Mardi 5 mai

_Mardi 5 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Tu… tu sais que dans ces maisons de riches à l'Artimon, il se passe des choses horribles. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis samedi. La mère de Gregor a acheté un enfant de la Grève quand son fils était petit pour l'élever comme une sorte de… de bête. Il est muet, plein de cicatrices, il s'entraine au combat… et je crois que Madame Burnett s'en sert pour autre chose, elle le caresse bizarrement je… je trouve ça dégoutant.

Bon sang, comment peut-on utiliser un homme comme un simple jouet ?

Annie.


	236. Mercredi 6 mai

_Mercredi 6 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai parlé d'Aodren, l'esclave des Burnett, avec Monsieur Ternetzi. Il m'a dit que beaucoup de riches avaient recours à cette pratique douteuse pour protéger leurs enfants de la Moisson. Je trouve ça purement injuste… ils n'ont pas demandé à être pauvre, ni à être volé à leurs parents ou même acheté comme une simple marchandise.

Finnick, parfois j'ai peur que… quand je me rappelle du regard que certaines posaient sur toi je… Finnick, est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je ne te jugerais pas et si ça se trouve j'ai juste l'imagination trop débordante, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu n'es pas seul… Jamais.

Annie.


	237. Jeudi 7 mai

_Jeudi 7 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Je t'aime, quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois…

Annie.


	238. Vendredi 8 mai

_Vendredi 8 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis sur notre plage, je vais me baigner, rêver, j'aimerais que tu arrives et que tu me surprennes comme lorsqu'on a fait…l'amour.

Annie.


	239. Samedi 9 mai

_Samedi 9 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère ne travaillait que ce matin. Elle m'a trainée dans les boutiques de tissus pour me faire des robes plus « capitolienne » en vue de mes futures rencontres avec Gregor. Elle est excitée, heureuse, et nerveuse à l'idée que quelque chose détruise ses plans.

Je ne veux pas lui briser ses rêves. Je voudrais juste qu'elle ne les vive pas à travers moi…

Annie.


	240. Dimanche 10 mai

_Dimanche 10 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen progresse merveilleusement bien en lecture. Il a aussi travaillé son écriture, il fait des lignes tous les soirs et même si c'est encore un peu tremblotant, il arrive à former des lettres lisibles. Je vais bientôt lui apprendre les règles de grammaire et l'orthographe. Comme ça, lui aussi il pourra écrire quand il… quand il partira.

Annie.


	241. Lundi 11 mai

_Lundi 11 mai_

* * *

Je hais les lundis… je … je voudrais que ce soit encore dimanche.


	242. Mardi 12 mai

_Mardi 12 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

On sent que la fin de l'année scolaire approche à grands pas, les plus âgés stressent pour leur affectation professionnelle, les autres s'angoissent des examens. Le tri est impitoyable, mais je le comprends, avec si peu de main d'œuvre on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, chacun doit être au maximum de ses capacités.

Annie.


	243. Mercredi 13 mai

_Mercredi 13 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis passée devant le Survivant, je crois qu'il a envie de prendre la mer. Un navire qui reste à quai, je trouve ça triste. Mais je ne peux même pas monter à bord, un Pacificateur le surveille en permanence.

Annie.


	244. Jeudi 14 mai

_Jeudi 14 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

J'aimerais voir des photos de chez toi à ton retour… est-ce que tu pourrais en prendre ?

Annie.


	245. Vendredi 15 mai

_Vendredi 15 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Dans un mois j'aurai quinze ans. J'espère que… j'aimerais que ça soit comme pour mes quatorze ans.

Annie.


	246. Samedi 16 mai

_Samedi 16 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui je fais de la couture avec ma mère. Nous créons des robes qui ressemblent à… pas grand chose… Elle s'inspire d'un magazine, mais on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons le talent des couturiers du Un et de ceux du Capitole.

Je suis affreuse, mais ça me fait rire.

Annie.


	247. Dimanche 17 mai

_Dimanche 17 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen m'a écrit une phrase aujourd'hui ! Il n'y avait qu'une petite faute dedans mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Il se sent mieux depuis que les écrits commencent à devenir plus compréhensibles pour lui.

Il m'a promis de me faire la lecture quand il saura tout déchiffrer.

Annie.


	248. Lundi 18 mai

_Lundi 18 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu classe avec Monsieur Ternetzi, il a l'air toujours un peu inquiet maintenant que je suis au courant du secret. J'aimerais qu'il n'ait plus la menace du Capitole toujours au-dessus de lui…

Annie.


	249. Mardi 19 mai

_Mardi 19 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Quand je croise Gregor, il me fait à peine un signe. Il me regarde de haut, je ne lui plais pas. Pourtant je ne suis pas méchante avec lui…

Annie.


	250. Mercredi 20 mai

_Mercredi 20 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

En cours d'architecture navale nous avons étudié les plans du Survivant. Il va devenir aussi mythique que la Duchesse Anne qui dort dans le port de la Drisse. Le maire envisage de le faire transférer à la Drisse, au port des navires de collection.

Annie.


	251. Jeudi 21 mai

_Jeudi 21 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous avons fait une course de natation aujourd'hui. J'ai gagné celle des filles, je peux remercier ton père qui m'a si bien appris à nager. C'est idiot qu'on ne soit pas connu au cours de natation…

Annie.


	252. Vendredi 22 mai

_Vendredi 22 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis retournée sur la plage où j'ai rencontré ton père la première fois, celle où il m'a appris à nager. Ils recrutent des volontaires pour apprendre la natation aux petits, je vais peut-être m'engager pour cet été.

Annie.


	253. Samedi 23 mai

_Samedi 23 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Mon père en a marre. Le salon est un véritable atelier de couture, il ne supporte pas de voir son salaire englouti là-dedans. Je crois que quand je vais te montrer les créations, tu vas bien rire.

Annie.


	254. Dimanche 24 mai

_Dimanche 24 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen m'a parlé de son envie d'être carrière aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenue à tes Jeux. Il pense qu'il peut gagner, et il s'entraine pour… Je le vois combattre les dimanches et faire des longueurs dans le lac. Mais je crois qu'il ne réalise pas les changements que ça va impliquer s'il gagne.

Annie.


	255. Lundi 25 mai

_Lundi 25 mai_

* * *

Je ne veux plus de lundi ! STOP LES LUNDIS !


	256. Mardi 26 mai

_Mardi 26 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Gregor m'a proposé d'aller prendre le thé, j'ai refusé. Si ma mère l'apprend elle va piquer une colère mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez ces gens.

Parfois… parfois j'ai peur que tu sois devenu comme eux…

Annie.


	257. Mercredi 27 mai

_Mercredi 27 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis passée voir Mags. Mon potager est riche grâce à elle. Elle était en train de cueillir des fleurs pour égailler un peu sa maison. Je l'ai aidée et j'ai un peu jardiné avec elle. Tu lui manques aussi.

Annie.


	258. Jeudi 28 mai

_Jeudi 28 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mère qui trouvait l'idée du potager ridicule au début en est finalement bien contente. Elle a lu que c'était très en vogue au Capitole de jouer au cultivateur. Je ne sais pas si les ouvriers du Onze trouvent ça amusant… Je crois qu'elle vit sur une autre planète.

Annie.


	259. Vendredi 29 mai

_Vendredi 29 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Il commence à faire très chaud, j'attrape des coups de soleil prodigieux, ma mère maudit ma peau chaque matin et m'enduit de cette crème qui sent l'été. J'ai l'habitude des moqueries à base de homard et d'écrivisse de toute façon…

Annie.


	260. Samedi 30 mai

_Samedi 30 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui je récolte le fruit de mon travail. J'ai quelques tomates, des fraises, des poivrons, et une pastèque a même commencé à pointer le bout de son nez. J'ai de quoi faire un joli petit panier, il sera apprécié à la Grève.

Annie.


	261. Dimanche 31 mai

_Dimanche 31 mai_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui Rozenn fête ses quinze ans. Pour l'occasion, j'ai rapporté de la confiture de rose, les fameux légumes et un beau poisson. Elle était souriante, heureuse de pouvoir passer ce jour spécial en famille.

Je crois que sa rancœur est oubliée.

Annie.


	262. Lundi 1er juin

_Lundi 1er juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous y sommes. Le dernier mois de l'année scolaire et il faut que ça débute un lundi… Dans trois semaines, des avenirs vont se décider. Pour rester dans le Perfectio, je dois exceller à tous mes examens. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac…

Annie.


	263. Mardi 2 juin

_Mardi 2 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Les cours finissent vendredi, après nous aurons la semaine de révisions. On sent que les professeurs bouclent le programme, j'ai toujours trouvé cette ambiance étrange… je suis presque nostalgique.

Je me souviens que toi tu étais surexcité à l'idée de passer deux mois à la plage pour pêcher.

Annie.


	264. Mercredi 3 juin

_Mercredi 3 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous avons fini le programme d'architecture navale, l'an prochain nous allons voir les chalutiers, cette année c'était surtout les petites embarcations de plaisance. Mais je préfère les sciences je crois. Puis c'est bien pour ça que je suis dans le Perfectio.

Annie.


	265. Jeudi 4 juin

_Jeudi 4 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Quand je vois mon cahier de chimie de l'eau, je regrette mon choix. La matière est vraiment très, trop, complexe. Je me souviens que tu avais pris pêche en haute mer, pêche à la ligne et au trident et gestion des entreprises maritimes. Ça doit te manquer tout ça.

Annie.


	266. Vendredi 5 juin

_Vendredi 5 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Dernier jour de cours avant la semaine de révisions. C'était encore la grande foire, et tout a dégénéré en bataille d'eau géante. Tu me diras, vu la chaleur ce n'était pas un mal !

Vous faites des batailles d'eau au Capitole ? J'imagine ça avec des eaux colorées…

Annie.


	267. Samedi 6 juin

_Samedi 6 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, je suis allée chez toi encore une fois. J'ai fait les poussières et vérifié que tout était encore bien en ordre, même si je sais que les Pacificateurs patrouillent. Il y a eu un cambriolage chez une autre gagnante alors maintenant les portes sont verrouillées. C'est le Pacificateur qui m'a ouvert, et il a bien surveillé que je ne vole rien.

J'ai de plus en plus hâte que tu rentres…

Annie


	268. Dimanche 7 juin

_Dimanche 7 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu le droit de sortir seulement deux heures, après ma mèreveut que je me consacre aux révisions, j'ignore si je pourrai beaucoup t'écrire. Ewen m'encourage pour les examens, il est monté en grade, il est passé quartier-maître. Plus il monte, plus il gagne et moins sa famille a du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

Annie.


	269. Lundi 8 juin

_Lundi 8 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Je pense à toi, à chaque secondes.

Annie.


	270. Mardi 9 juin

_Mardi 9 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Je t'aime, je ne t'oublie pas.

Annie.


	271. Mercredi 10 juin

_Mercredi 10 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Les révisions sont d'un ennui mortel mais je m'accroche.

J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Annie.


	272. Jeudi 11 juin

_Jeudi 11 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Ai-je le droit d'espérer que tu seras là dimanche ?

Annie.


	273. Vendredi 12 juin

_Vendredi 12 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu peur, ma mère a failli tomber sur le carnet. Je crois que je vais devoir lui trouver une autre cachette…

Annie.


	274. Samedi 13 juin

_Samedi 13 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Il règne une atmosphère orageuse ici et je ne parle pas que du temps dehors…

Annie.


	275. Dimanche 14 juin

_Dimanche 14 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Une grosse déception aujourd'hui… Ma mère m'a annoncé que j'avais de la visite. J'ai cru que c'était toi, vraiment. Mais non. C'était Grégor avec son manche de trident dans le derrière et son air pincé ! Il a regardé notre maison comme si c'était une porcherie et m'a offert une boîte de maquillage du Capitole.

Je déteste le Capitole, je m'en contrefiche des cadeaux. Je te voulais juste toi, juste notre vie d'avant !

Annie.


	276. Lundi 15 juin

_Lundi 15 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Voilà. J'ai quinze ans. Je ne me sens pas différente. Monsieur Ternetzi m'a encore posé la question, il me la pose tous les ans. Je crois que je dois le décevoir quand je lui dis que ça ne me fait rien de plus… non, la seule chose que j'ai en plus pour mon anniversaire, c'est un papier pour la Moisson. Charmant cadeau du Capitole, non ?

Il m'a offert un carnet de naturaliste. Je sais que ça vaut une petite fortune et ça me gêne… Quant à Ewen, il m'a offert un nœud plat de la Grève. C'est… un cadeau lourd de sens, je sais.

Annie.


	277. Mardi 16 juin

_Mardi 16 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'examen de biologie marine. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai révisé, je vais avoir de bons résultats.

Annie.


	278. Mercredi 17 juin

_Mercredi 17 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui c'était l'examen d'architecture navale, six heures sur un plan ce n'est pas humain !

Annie.


	279. Jeudi 18 juin

_Jeudi 18 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

L'examen de chimie de l'eau n'était pas si terrible, je redoute plus les résultats de l'architecture navale.

Annie.


	280. Vendredi 19 juin

_Vendredi 19 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Je jardine, je ne t'espère plus. Je me suis résolue à te voir le deuxième samedi de septembre. Je crois que ton cadeau d'anniversaire est chez Mags, il me semble l'avoir vu…

Annie.


	281. Samedi 20 juin

_Samedi 20 Juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis encore allée chez Mags, elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Rien de grave, elle a juste une foulure au poignet mais je l'ai accompagnée à la Maison de la Santé parce que je sais que tu l'aurais fait. Elle va garder un bandage une quinzaine de jours, alors je vais m'en occuper. De toute façon elle ne mange que de la soupe, des flans et de la confiture.

Annie.


	282. Dimanche 21 juin

_Dimanche 21 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Après avoir préparé le repas de Mags je suis allée avec Ewen en ville. Nous nous sommes mis sur un muret, face à la plage. Les filles font les belles avec des maillots de bain sublimes, ça fait rire Ewen. Il m'a dit que chez lui on n'avait pas de vêtements pour se baigner. Ils sont très naturels à la Grève…

Annie.


	283. Lundi 22 juin

_Lundi 22 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui il y a une petite fête au lycée pour l'affectation des grands. J'y suis allée par curiosité. Beaucoup ont eu le métier qu'ils voulaient, certains ont fait des crises fantastiques et se sont promis de se faire réorienter dans l'année. Je suis allée voir Monsieur Ternetzi, je sais que l'été il est surtout en mer alors je lui ai donné un petit coup de main pour préparer les aquariums à son absence.

Annie.


	284. Mardi 23 juin

_Mardi 23 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Demain j'ai mes résultats, en attendant je classe mes cours de cette année pour ne pas les perdre. J'ai dû commencer un nouveau carnet. Le carton de lettres qui est dissimulé dans mon casier au lycée s'est sacrément rempli. Oui c'est une cachette surprenante, mais je me dis que grâce au cadenas il est en sécurité, et puis personne, surtout pas ma mère, ne viendra le chercher ici.

Annie.


	285. Mercredi 24 juin

_Mercredi 24 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens et je suis admise partout avec les notes requises pour le Perfectio ! Je vais te rejoindre, je vais te retrouver, je veux y croire !

Annie.


	286. Jeudi 25 juin

_Jeudi 25 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui c'est la grande lessive, avec les examens j'ai tout laissé un peu s'entasser. Ma mère a encore fait des dépenses, j'ai trouvé de nouveaux vêtements dans le tas de linge sale. Il y a des choses tellement improbables que je ne sais même pas comment les repasser. Quand je vois ça, je me dis que j'aurais dû choisir la vaisselle comme corvée… au moins les assiettes n'ont pas quarante plis à respecter.

Annie.


	287. Vendredi 26 juin

_Vendredi 26 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai aidé Mags au jardin. Son bandage l'agace au plus haut point et je la soupçonne de le retirer quand je ne suis pas là. Je lui explique que c'est pour son bien mais elle n'a pas l'air très convaincue… Bref, elle est aussi têtue que toi !

Annie.


	288. Samedi 27 juin

_Samedi 27 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

Encore une fois j'ai accompagné ma mère dans sa lubie de vivre comme une riche. Elle a voulu impressionner les dames de l'Artimon en allant au « Cercle ». C'est un genre de parc où les « grandes dames » se réunissent pour parler de littérature et autre. Mais nous n'avons manifestement pas assez de culture pour elles.

Reviens, j'aimerais aller pêcher sans avoir à débattre sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressent pas.

Annie.


	289. Dimanche 28 juin

_Dimanche 28 juin_

* * *

Finnick,

J'étais encore avec Ewen. Je sais que je passe tous mes dimanches avec lui, mais il me fait du bien. Je suis seulement triste qu'il se destine à devenir un carrière… peut-être qu'avec le temps il changera d'idée. Je t'ai déjà perdu à cause du Capitole, je ne veux pas le perdre aussi…

Annie.


	290. Lundi 29 juin

_Lundi 29 juin_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : Le papier est abimé, l'écriture est tremblante, illisible. Il a dû se produire quelque chose quand la lettre a été écrite…]


	291. Mardi 30 juin

_Mardi 30 juin_

* * *

Elle est là ! Elle est toujours là ! Pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas ? Même quand je me bouche les oreilles je l'entends encore !

SAUVE-MOI !


	292. Mercredi 1er juillet

_Mercredi 1er juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai joué au Scrabble avec Mags cet après-midi. Elle m'a battue, elle est vraiment forte à ce jeu-là. Je crois que c'est l'expérience, ou la sagesse des vieux. J'aime quand elle sourit, même s'il ne lui reste qu'une dent chancelante. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne prenait pas de dentier, elle m'a répondu d'un air malicieux que c'était un prétexte pour avoir du flan, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Donc… je prépare des flans.

Annie.


	293. Jeudi 2 juillet

_Jeudi 2 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Samedi je suis invitée à la garden party des Burnett. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller mais je crois que si je refuse,ma mère va me faire une crise. Je sais qu'elle a commandé une robe hors de prix sur catalogue, en import express du Capitole s'il vous plait ! D'ailleurs, depuis nous ne mangeons que les restants de pêche et les quelques légumes du jardin, faute d'argent.

Annie.


	294. Vendredi 3 juillet

_Vendredi 3 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai gardé les enfants de la mère Stuart. Entre mes baby-sittings, mes petites aides aux vieux et l'indemnisation pour le volontariat comme maitre-nageur, je devrais réussir à aider mes parents.

Avant que ma mère ne prenne la folie des grandeurs, il m'a toujours semblé que nous ne manquions de rien.

Annie.


	295. Samedi 4 juillet

_Samedi 4 juillet_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : le feuillet est couvert de larmes, l'encre est diluée. On devine seulement des « Pourquoi ? » et des « Je ne veux pas ».]


	296. Dimanche 5 juillet

_Dimanche 5 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Pardon, hier j'ai voulu te raconter la garden party mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Ma mère m'a collé un soin verdâtre aussi engageant que de la vase malodorante sur le visage, d'ailleurs Téthys l'a trouvé très à son goût. Elle m'a forcée à mettre une robe bouffante verte à paillettes, immonde. J'étais encore plus maquillée qu'une vieille morue du Capitole et j'ai dû me rendre à pied jusqu'à la résidence des Burnett.

Là-bas on a bu à mon couple avec Gregor. À notre union prochaine.

Finnick, pourquoi tu es parti ?

Annie.


	297. Lundi 6 juillet

_Lundi 6 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Tu veux que je te dise… si je me marie avec Gregor il y aura deux avantages… Le premier c'est que je pourrai sauver Aodren. Tu sais, au Capitole ils doivent savoir faire parler les gens… ils sont… ils sont presque magiciens alors que nous… nous on a des gens qui crèvent à la Grève faute de soin.

C'est… C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !

Mais si je l'épouse je… je serai au Capitole, près de toi.

Mais maintenant que j'y songe, je me dis que je ne pourrais plus t'appartenir…

Annie.


	298. Mardi 7 juillet

_Mardi 7 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, j'étais à la petite plage. Tu sais, celle où les bancs de sables ont considérablement réduits la profondeur. Je portais le maillot bleu marine avec le symbole du district et un brassard orange fluo pour que les enfants me repèrent bien. J'aime leur apprendre à nager, c'est drôle de les voir s'agiter puis rire quand ils découvrent que ce n'est pas si terrible.

Tu devrais le faire, donner des cours de natation. Ça plairait beaucoup.

Annie.


	299. Mercredi 8 juillet

_Mercredi 8 juillet_

* * *

J'ai aidé deux mamies aujourd'hui. J'ai fait de petites courses pour l'une et du ménage pour l'autre. Elles m'ont donnéeun peu d'argent, ce n'est pas autant que j'espérais mais c'est toujours ça. Je me rappelle quand toi aussi tu faisais des petits travaux, on avait bien rit en repeignant la clôture de Madame Clarks, puis on avait tout dépensé en sucrerie chez le boulanger.

Toi et ton amour pour le sucre…

Annie.


	300. Jeudi 9 juillet

_Jeudi 9 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai pu manger un melon ! Sucré à souhait et surtout en provenance direct de mon potager ! Je l'ai partagé avec une petite à qui je fais aussi un peu de soutien scolaire pour l'été, elle n'a pas eu de très bonnes notes cette année. Encore une fois, c'est de l'argent qui rentre, et vu tout ce que ma mère fait sortir, ce n'est pas de trop !

Annie.


	301. Vendredi 10 juillet

_Vendredi 10 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis allée faire un tour sur le Thalassa avec Monsieur Ternetzi. Nous sommes allez loin, jusqu'aux limites des aquacultures du quartier des Écoutilles. Nous avons parlé de là-bas, de l'extérieur. En pleine mer, on était sûrs de ne pas être écoutés.

Il a peur pour sa vie depuis qu'on lui a fait quitter l'Élite.

Annie.


	302. Samedi 11 juillet

_Samedi 11 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Je fais des flans pour Mags. De minuscules flans tout mignons aux parfums variés, elle adore. Les autres vainqueurs sont venus en prendre avec nous, je ne les connais pas vraiment, mais ils ont été assez sympathiques. Puis tout ce qui est sucré ça rassemble, d'ailleurs je pense que les gagnants ne se voient pas assez…

Annie.


	303. Dimanche 12 juillet

_Dimanche 12 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Je me suis rendue dans la montagne avec Ewen. On a ramassé des fossiles et parlé de Gregor. Il le déteste, il faut dire qu'ils sont à l'opposé complet. Encore une fois, nous sommes allés jusqu'aux frontières. Jusqu'à ces fichus barbelés.

Avant j'étais heureuse. Mais… ça c'était avantque je réalise que je suis un animal captif.

Annie.


	304. Lundi 13 juillet

_Lundi 13 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Le volontariat me fait oublier ma haine du lundi. Je dois donner quinze jours de mes vacances pour cette mission. Rien que cette semaine, je vais en faire six. J'aime cette plage nichée entre deux falaises, elle est bien ombragée. Je ris avec les autres volontaires qui sont un peu plus âgés que moi. Ils ont tous dans la vingtaine, je suis la plus jeune et c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis plus une surveillante de « barbotage » qu'une vrai maitre-nageuse.

Dans deux mois c'est la Moisson. Déjà.

Annie.


	305. Mardi 14 juillet

_Mardi 14 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu une formation de secourisme pour compléter celle reçue au lycée. Je vais pouvoir sauver des gens de la noyade, même si au fond je n'espère pas avoir à le faire. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force requise pour les sortir de l'eau.

Annie.


	306. Mercredi 15 juillet

_Mercredi 15 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu deux enfants jouer aux pirates. Ils m'ont fait penser à nous, à ce qu'on était avant. Tout ça me manque, j'aimerais qu'à la Moisson tu annonces qu'en fait tu reviens vivre ici. On pourrait se retrouver à la plage, nager, pêcher ensemble.

Un an loin de toi c'est affreusement long.

Annie.


	307. Jeudi 16 juillet

_Jeudi 16 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a encore eu un de ses orages d'été. Les petits ont criés, ils ont tous peur du tonnerre. Je dois avouer que l'orage ne m'a jamais rassurée. Il a fallu sortir de l'eau les enfants et les ramener dans l'abri le temps que ça passe, de toute façon les parents n'arrivent pas avant le soir.

Je me demande comment tu occupes tes journées…

Annie.


	308. Vendredi 17 juillet

_Vendredi 17 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est encore une journée vide, sans toi. Ce n'est pas faute de m'occuper…

Annie.


	309. Samedi 18 juillet

_Samedi 18 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a un monde fou aujourd'hui à la plage. Je panique un peu à l'idée d'avoir autant d'enfants à surveiller même si je ne suis pas seule.

Je suis épuisée ! Les enfants m'ont lessivée ! Ils m'ont jetéede la vase à la figure et je crois que j'ai un crabe dans les cheveux…

Annie.


	310. Dimanche 19 juillet

_Dimanche 19 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Ce matin je suis allée faire un brin de ménage chez l'armateur. On a un peu parlé, et il a peut-être une place pour moi dans un chantier naval. Ce serait du classement, rien de bien compliqué.

J'ai vu Ewen, il s'entrainait. Je suis restée le temps de sa leçon de lecture, je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir manier le trident. J'ai l'impression que… que ça rend son ambition d'aller au Jeux réelle.

Annie.


	311. Lundi 20 juillet

_Lundi 20 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Un petit de la plage est accro au sucre… il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. J'ai dû soigner despetits « bobos » et donner des bonbons en récompense à ceux qui ont bien nagé. Donc, en réalité, j'ai donné des sucreries à tout le monde parce que ce n'est pas très gentil de dire à un enfant qu'il n'a pas bien nagé.

Annie.


	312. Mardi 21 juillet

_Mardi 21 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Mags est venue sur la plage aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est montée ici, c'est tellement bruyant. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça la fait rire, rajeunir même peut-être. Elle s'est posée dans un transat et a marmonné des choses aux enfants.

Au fond, Mags c'est un peu notre grand-mère à tous…

Annie.


	313. Mercredi 22 juillet

_Mercredi 22 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire aujourd'hui.

Je pense seulement à toi.

Annie.


	314. Jeudi 23 juillet

_Jeudi 23 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'armateur, je commence le premier lundi d'août au chantier naval. C'est très gentil de sa part de m'avoir trouvé ce petit boulot pour le mois. Je vais pouvoir être plus tranquille et avoir de l'argent de côté au cas où ma mère serait encore prise d'une fièvre acheteuse.

Annie.


	315. Vendredi 24 juillet

_Vendredi 24 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Après la journée de volontariat, je suis allée boire un verre sur le port avec les autres volontaires. Ça discute encore pas mal de ton départ, chacun se demande ce que tu fais au Capitole.

J'espère que j'aurai des réponses à ton retour.

Annie.


	316. Samedi 25 juillet

_Samedi 25 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Je t'aime.

Reviens, on s'achètera une maison au bord de la mer, sur la plage. On laissera les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, comme ça on pourra sentir les embruns…

Annie.


	317. Dimanche 26 juillet

_Dimanche 26 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sortie. Je n'étais pas d'humeur. Nous approchons de la date. Je reste convaincue que ton père ne s'est pas noyé.

Gervin Odair n'aurait jamais pu se noyer ! C'EST RIDICULE !

Annie.


	318. Lundi 27 juillet

_Lundi 27 juillet_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : Le feuillet est noir d'encre mais trop abimé et illisible pour en tirer une seule information.]


	319. Mardi 28 juillet

_Mardi 28 juillet_

* * *

Ça fait un an…

Pourtant c'est comme si on me l'avait appris ce matin.

C'est tellement illogique…

C'est tellement injuste…


	320. Mercredi 29 juillet

_Mercredi 29 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Depuis que ton père est parti, tu n'as plus été le même. Est-ce que toi aussi tu penses qu'il s'est produit autre chose ?

Est-ce que tu as la conviction que ce n'était pas accidentel ?

Annie.


	321. Jeudi 30 juillet

_Jeudi 30 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Mon volontariat s'est achevé hier, mardi je n'ai pas eu la force d'y aller. Je suis heureuse d'avoir participé, puis ça m'a permis de nouer des liens. Il y a des jours où je me dis qu'il fait quand même bon vivre au district, même si des choses étranges s'y passent.

Annie.


	322. Vendredi 31 juillet

_Vendredi 31 juillet_

* * *

Finnick,

Le mois de Septembre va arriver. J'ai hâte, tellement hâte.

En attendant, je fais encore les courses pour des petites vieilles et je tuerai mon mois d'août au travail.

Annie.


	323. Samedi 1er août

_Samedi 1er août_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai donné une bonne partie de mon argent à père. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins ça montre que je ne suis pas inutile. Il avait l'air triste. Je crois qu'il regrette d'avoir fait la promesse de veiller sur ma mère. Il doit se trouver bien stupide de s'être marié avec elle.

Je songe de plus en plus au volontariat.

Annie.


	324. Dimanche 2 août

_Dimanche 2 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen a beaucoup progressé en lecture, et en écriture aussi. Il a été engagé sur un palangrier. Je l'ai écouté me déchiffrer son livre, ça me fait un peu voyager.

Loin.

Annie.


	325. Lundi 3 août

_Lundi 3 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Je commence aujourd'hui au chantier naval. On m'a expliqué ma fonction, je dois donner un coup de main pour archiver les dossiers des clients et classer les plans. La tâche est répétitive mais c'est plutôt bien payé.

J'étais tellement obnubilée par l'ordre des couleurs que j'en ai oublié le jour.

Annie.


	326. Mardi 4 août

_Mardi 4 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Je t'écris depuis mon petit bureau. Je crois que je n'aurai pas de choses bien palpitantes à te raconter ce mois-ci. Je peux te parler du temps, c'est venteux. J'aime bien entendre les haubans détendus claquer contre le métal.

Annie.


	327. Mercredi 5 août

_Mercredi 5 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu les plans d'une commande incroyable. Un original du Capitole veut vivre sur un yacht au milieu du lac. Mais comment vont-ils transporter le bateau ? Par hovercraft ?

Vous faites vraiment des choses étranges là-bas…

Annie.


	328. Jeudi 6 août

_Jeudi 6 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Je trépigne déjà d'impatience, pourtant la Moisson est loin. Tu me manques ! J'espère que je ne devrai pas me contenter de t'apercevoir sur scène !

Et si c'était le cas… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai surmonter ça.

Annie.


	329. Vendredi 7 août

_Vendredi 7 août_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai croisé Monsieur Ternetzi. Il m'a proposée d'aller faire un tour avec lui en mer demain et j'ai accepté. Je crois qu'il a besoin de vider son sac. Ou alors, il a juste besoin de compagnie.

Je ne sais pas trop…

Annie.


	330. Samedi 8 août

_Samedi 8 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Nous sommes allésvers les îles. On s'y est arrêtés pour manger, posés sur un rocher où l'écume venait nous chatouiller les pieds. Monsieur Ternetzi a peur.

Je le comprends.

Je crois qu'il voit sa fin arriver. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas vivre encore longtemps avec le secret qu'il traine. C'est un peu une torture. Il sait que le coup va tomber, il ignore juste quand.

Au fond, j'ai cette crainte moi aussi. On ne vit pas tranquilles à Panem.

Annie.


	331. Dimanche 9 août

_Dimanche 9 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Ewen a fini la lecture de Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Il avait l'air fier, et je le suis aussi. Le combat contre l'analphabétisme n'est pas simple quand on est sorti de l'enfance. Mais il a réussi et maintenant il pourra même apprendre à son entourage.

Annie.


	332. Lundi 10 août

_Lundi 10 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Les lundis reviennent toujours… Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ne les supporterai plus.

Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que c'est eux qui l'ont tué…

Annie.


	333. Mardi 11 août

_Mardi 11 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Une mouette m'agace prodigieusement depuis ce matin. Je la chasse, elle revient. Un peu comme la voix.

Elle me rappelle les gens qui se moquaient de moi…

Annie.


	334. Mercredi 12 août

_Mercredi 12 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Ce soir je suis à la plage. Ça fait bientôt un an que tu as fuis. Pourtant, on était bien ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'ai fait de travers. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se réveiller encore enlacés.

Annie.


	335. Jeudi 13 août

_Jeudi 13 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui, le chantier inaugure un voilier merveilleux. Il a une coque en bois vernis, des voiles immaculées prêtent à se gonfler de vent et un intérieur à la décoration délicate. C'est une commande pour un riche de l'Artimon. Il s'appelle « l'Admirable ». Un nom bien trouvé.

Dis, on aura un voilier un jour ?

Annie.


	336. Vendredi 14 août

_Vendredi 14 août_

* * *

[Note du Pacificateur Stollen : Le papier est froissé, les traits de stylo ont l'air rageurs et percent même le papier par endroit. On déchiffre des mots comme « abandon », « mourir », « fini »]


	337. Samedi 15 août

_Samedi 15 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Hier, je me suis condamnée aux Jeux. Je vais me porter volontaire. Je vais utiliser le système et le retourner contre eux. Je vais aller sur cette foutue scène, et je vais choisir de mourir. Parce que j'ai le droit. Parce que je suis libre de ça !

Annie.


	338. Dimanche 16 août

_Dimanche 16 août_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu Ewen. Il m'a encore promis d'aller au Jeux. Il m'a encore promis qu'il gagnerait. Mais je ne veux pas l'envoyer à la mort. C'est mon contrat, c'est la lubie de ma mère. Alors c'est mon problème.

Annie.


	339. Lundi 17 août

_Lundi 17 août_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête avec ce contrat de mariage. Je fais n'importe quoi. Je ne sais plus… je… RENTRE !

Annie.

.


	340. Mardi 18 août

_Mardi 18 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Est-ce que tu es fiancé, toi ? Est-ce qu'on t'a fait signer un de ces stupides contrats ?

Est-ce qu'on va nous séparer pour toujours ?

Annie.


	341. Mercredi 19 août

_Mercredi 19 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Des chemises cartonnées. C'est tout ce que je vois depuis trois jours. Je n'ai plus envie de parler aux gens. J'ai besoin de digérer, je crois…

Annie.


	342. Jeudi 20 août

_Jeudi 20 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Il pleut. Comme ce maudit jour, comme à chaque fois que ça va pas ! J'aimais la pluie. J'aimais rêver entre les gouttes… J'aimais avoir l'espoir de te retrouver après les cours.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai quoi ? L'espoir que je vais passer trois jours avec toi avant les Jeux. Et encore, si t'es mentor.

Annie.


	343. Vendredi 21 août

_Vendredi 21 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Bientôt tu vas rentrer… Je vais t'attendre. Tu sauras me trouver si tu veux vraiment me voir.

Annie.


	344. Samedi 22 août

_Samedi 22 août_

* * *

Finnick,

C'est le jour du repassage. Enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment de jour, c'est juste pour me donner un motif de me lever.

Je repasse les horreurs que ma mère a cousues, ça mériterait presque un musée. C'est plus de la couture, c'est carrément de l'art abstrait ce qu'elle fait ! Mais bon… j'en ris parce que c'est certainement ce que tu ferais.

Annie.


	345. Dimanche 23 août

_Dimanche 23 août_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai pris la barque avec Ewen. On l'a laissée dériver en mer. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je me suis allongée, j'ai imaginé des choses dans les quelques nuages qui passait au-dessus du district.

Ils doivent en voir des choses, les nuages…

Annie.


	346. Lundi 24 août

_Lundi 24 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Je me demande quand est-ce que je t'ai réellement perdu…

Annie.


	347. Mardi 25 août

_Mardi 25 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Quand le patron m'a parlé de ma fiche de paie, j'ai réalisé que septembre arrivait. Il amène la Moisson avec lui et l'espoir que tu annonces ton grand retour au district.

C'est beau de rêver, pas vrai ?

Annie.


	348. Mercredi 26 août

_Mercredi 26 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Il y a eu un accident sur le chalutier en construction. Il ya eu des blessés. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai juste vu du sang et entendu des cris. J'ai… j'ai mis les mains sur mes oreilles, c'était un réflexe idiot mais c'est la première chose que j'ai faite pour me protéger de… de je ne sais même pas quoi.

Annie.


	349. Jeudi 27 août

_Jeudi 27 août_

* * *

Elle est là… ELLE ME HARCÈLE ! C'est toujours pareil quand t'es pas là !


	350. Vendredi 28 août

_Vendredi 28 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis passée à la compta, je suis contente d'avoir autant gagné. Je vais pouvoir aller nous acheter des légumes, autres que ceux de mon micro potager, et des produits laitier parce que… marre des algues !

Annie.


	351. Samedi 29 août

_Samedi 29 août_

* * *

Finnick,

Je compte le nombre de jours qui me séparent de la Moisson. C'est la première fois que je me languis autant.

Annie.


	352. Dimanche 30 août

_Dimanche 30 août_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai vu Ewen. Il stress pour sa sœur, il redoute la Moisson seulement pour elle, même si on devrait avoir des carrières cette année vu le fiasco de l'an dernier. Je me demande comment ça se passe dans le Deux et le Un. Est-ce qu'il y a une émeute jusqu'à l'estrade avec tous les volontaires ?

Annie.


	353. Lundi 31 août

_Lundi 31 août_

* * *

Lundi. Encore. Toujours.

Je veux oublier.


	354. Mardi 1er septembre

_Mardi 1er Septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes. La Cérémonie des Couleurs a lieu dans une petite heure, je vais quitter le joli bleu pour un ivoire satiné.

J'aime bien voir les nouvelles têtes, d'ailleurs ma petite élève de cet été est montée fièrement sur scène pour récupérer son foulard vert. Je me dis que j'aurais été bon professeur.

Mon nouveau planning est chargé, tant mieux. J'aurai moins de temps pour penser à ce qui fait mal.

Annie.


	355. Mercredi 2 septembre

_Mercredi 2 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai commencé fort avec quatre heures d'architecture navale. Cette année, nous voyons les navires de pêche moderne comme les chalutiers de fonds et les palangriers. Gregor a pris cette matière, c'est normal il faut suivre les traces de papa…

Je crois que l'après-midi consacré aux travaux pratiques va bien plus me plaire. D'ailleurs ça sonne !

Annie.


	356. Jeudi 3 septembre

_Jeudi 3 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

J'ai retrouvé Monsieur Ternetzi pour l'aquariophilie, j'en suis heureuse ! Cette matière m'apporte beaucoup, si tu rentres il faudra vraiment te mettre un bac dans ta maison ! Tu adorerais voir les poissons d'ailleurs, ils sont tellement beaux.

Annie.


	357. Vendredi 4 septembre

_Vendredi 4 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Une semaine. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant ton retour ! On sent que la Moisson approche ici. Les Pacificateurs sont un peu plus nombreux, il y a encore un grand ménage de fait. Le train qui amène le matériel et les caméras ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, et tu seras peut-être à bord ? À moins que tu ne viennes avec l'hôtesse…

Annie.


	358. Samedi 5 septembre

_Samedi 5 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ma mèrene veut pas que je porte encore du blanc à la Moisson, pourtant c'est ma couleur préférée. De toutes façon je ne vais pas la laisser choisir, elle m'a déjà trouvé un mari, elle va pas en plus décider pour mes vêtements!

Je sais, c'est… ça n'a rien à voir mais je voudrais avoir au moins la liberté de décider de ma robe pour la Moisson.

Annie.


	359. Dimanche 6 septembre

_Dimanche 6 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je suis restée avec Ewen et sa mère aujourd'hui. Madame Halsey redoute toujours la Moisson. Il faut dire que le sort est rarement en faveur des enfants de la Grève et que sa fille n'a suivi aucun entraînement. Ewen se sent prêt, s'il est moissonné ça sera tant mieux, sinon il attendra les prochains.

Et si c'était moi la prochaine tribut ?

Annie.


	360. Lundi 7 septembre

_Lundi 7 septembre_

* * *

Le dernier lundi avant ton retour.

Tu vas venir me rassurer après, pas vrai ?


	361. Mardi 8 septembre

_Mardi 8 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Au lycée, les paris commencent. Des élèves fanfaronnent en se prétendant carrière et déclarent haut et fort qu'ils vont aller aux Jeux. Qu'ils y aillent, à moins que je ne prenne leur place… Je n'ai pas oublié le contrat.

Annie.


	362. Mercredi 9 septembre

_Mercredi 9 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Un train est arrivé du Capitole aujourd'hui, mais tu n'étais pas à bord. Je le sais. Si tu avais été là, les filles seraient toutes devenues folles et auraient séché pour aller te voir.

Mais quand viendras-tu ?

Annie.


	363. Jeudi 10 septembre

_Jeudi 10 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Je n'aime pas l'agitation, ni tous ces Pacificateurs. On ressent la pression des Jeux. J'ai l'estomac noué… j'ai peur.

Et toi… tu n'es pas là.

Annie.


	364. Vendredi 11 septembre

_Vendredi 11 septembre_

* * *

Finnick,

Ceci est la dernière lettre.

La prochaine fois que nous parlerons, tu seras revenu vivre au district ou bien je serai une tribut.

Je promets de ne pas pleurer quand je me porteraivolontaire. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air lâche.

Puis il y a l'espoir… L'espoir d'en sortir vivante. L'espoir de tout changer.

Je t'aime.

Annie.


	365. et un jugement sans appel

**… et un jugement sans appel.**

_Dans le bureau du président Snow, trois jours après la découverte des lettres. _

Le président achève sa lecture. Voilà des heures qu'il classe soigneusement chacune des trois-cent-soixante-trois lettres qui composent la correspondance. Il est d'un calme effrayant alors que le chef des Pacificateurs du Quatre sue à grosses gouttes. Avec le président, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Il n'a pas touché le thé qu'on lui a proposé, ni les gâteaux. Son estomac est noué, on savait que la Grève entretenait la haine mais cette fille vient des beaux quartiers. Elle devrait se satisfaire de sa vie, conduire sa carrière et servir le Capitole.

Enfin, le président pose la dernière lettre sur l'une des piles. Il joint ses deux mains, pensif.

— J'ai besoin de Finnick Odair, commence-t-il dans un murmure.

Loryc hoche la tête, il le sait.

— Annie Cresta est la chose qui compte le plus pour lui. Il l'écoute. Vous comprenez ? demande le président en s'essuyant la bouche délicatement.

Son mouchoir de soie s'empourpre, son interlocuteur déglutit péniblement.

— Je comprends, articule-t-il difficilement.

— Cette petite est une idéaliste. Mais ses idées de libertés peuvent enflammer Finnick. Elle pense qu'elle a le choix. Elle pense qu'elle a le pouvoir. Elle se dit qu'elle va choisir de se porter volontaire, parce qu'elle veut décider de la façon dont elle va s'en sortir, poursuit Snow en buvant son thé.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Je peux décider de l'envoyer dans l'arène, tout comme je peux décider de la sauver une fois que tous les deux auront compris que j'ai leur vie, comme toutes celles des habitants de Panem, entre mes mains, déclare-t-il en se levant.

Il s'approche de la baie vitrée, il observe la foule colorée qui anime les rues. Il se sent puissant, c'est lui le maître.

— Panem est ce qu'il reste de l'humanité. Il n'y a pas la place pour le désordre. Nous sommes une meute, des survivants. Que se passerait-il si soudain les gens se mettaient à se soulever ? interroge Snow en se retournant vers le chef des Pacificateurs.

— Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-il en posant un regard inquiet sur les courriers.

— Le chaos. La fin. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une nouvelle fin du monde.

Un silence pesant s'installe. La population de Panem est faible, l'humanité se perdrait si une nouvelle catastrophe se produisait. La continuité de l'espèce vaut bien quelques enfants sacrifiés pour maintenir l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et pour Aden Ternetzi ? Comme vous le savez, il a déjà eu un rappel à l'ordre, lance Loryc en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il est aimé dans son district. Beaucoup trop aimé pour que nous l'arrêtions ainsi. Poursuivez la surveillance et les éventuels rappels à l'ordre discrets. Je pense que lorsqu'il verra sa protégée monter sur l'estrade comme sa chère Alhely, il nous donnera un motif d'arrestation suffisant, répond calmement Snow.

Le président range les lettres avec soin. Elles vont rester près de lui, dans son coffre.

Quant au chef des Pacificateurs, il comprend qu'il a scellé le sort d'Annie Cresta.

* * *

**_F_**élicitations ! Vous êtes arrivé au bout des trois-cent-soixante-cinq chapitres ! Et maintenant, vous en savez plus, beaucoup plus même, sur tout ce qu'il se passe en amont des Jeux d'Annie.

Il y a de nombreuses personnes que j'ai envie de remercier sur ce projet. Des personnes sans qui je ne serais peut-être pas allée au bout, ou sans qui la qualité de l'écrit n'aurait pas été la même.

Tout d'abord, **WoR** et **Rhubarbe**. L'une d'elle est ma femme même si elle est hétéro, tout est possible sur ce fandom, okay ? Bref, WoR, que je vais finir par ne même plus présenter puisque c'est ma bêta depuis un an et qu'elle est quand même bien connue grâce à une petite fic, **Survivre : les 35e Jeux de la Faim**… Vous connaissez ? L'autre est une charmante auteure que j'ai adoptée à la SPBR (Société Protectrice des Bêta-Reader) et qui fait mon bonheur ! Elle écrit **N'oublie pas de continuer à respirer**, un chouette post-mockingjay qui vaut le coup d'œil ! Il y a aussi eu un avis masculin sur cette fanfiction, celui du très éclairé **Amiral NoThomb**, auteur de **Damnés : Les centièmes Hunger Games**. Un grand merci à lui qui doit être bien bouffé par les moustiques sous sa tente !

Sans ces trois pointures de la correction vous auriez eu… bah… je pense que vous auriez eu des fous rires en voyant certaines « fautes de trois heures du matin », etc…

J'en profite pour vous dire que des dizaines, voire des centaines de bêta vous attendent en refuge,,alors ADOPTEZ-LES !

(En fait c'est terrible, depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression de présenter un show télévisé qui s'achève…)

Hum, ensuite je remercie tout simplement les gens qui m'ont subi pendant l'écriture. J'ai donc une pensée pour **Cha9512**, **Monsieur R.**, les deux grandes victimes du « Attends, j'écris ! », et aussi pour tous mes zestes qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter mon avancée sur le groupe !

Puis, surtout, je remercie mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs qui font vivre ma Annie à chaque fois qu'il clique sur les liens de mes fanfictions.

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit (ou journée), je vais faire un point d'informations pour les réponses aux reviews sur cette fanfiction :  
- Les zestes du groupe : je vous répondrais en M.P sur FB

- Les inscrits de FFnet : vous aurez une réponse compilée de vos reviews par M.P sur le site.  
- Les anonymes : Je vous répondrais dans les NdA de bas de page de Delirium.

Je vous dis à très vite dans **L'honneur du guerrier** et **Delirium : Initium**.

Je vous aime ! *Ça c'était un message de Fluffy… Okay ?*


End file.
